May and the turtles
by Owllover123
Summary: On a patrol around the city the turtles save a little girl from the Kranng and let her stay with them 'till she finds a new home. When the turtles find out that there's more to her than what meets the eye, what will happen when they start to actually care for her? Rated for violence and sadness. I own nothing! Enjoy! More reviews equals more chapters!
1. Meeting May

May was only eight years old. Her parents died in a fire a month ago. She had brown hair that matched her eyes. She always put her hair in braids to remind her of her mother. Her mother always put braids in her hair. She wore a locket around her neck. Inside was a picture of her mother and father. She wore a pink dress that went a little past her knees. With blue leggings and black converse. Her clothes never matched because it never mattered. She was alone, slept in the streets, never had food or water. Before her parents died they signed her up for school. No one ever knew that her parents died. She never told anyone. Everyday she would walk to school and afterward walk "home", at least, that's where everyone thought she was going. She would walk to a park or the sewers or a tiny little bench.

She always found places to stay and hide. She never wanted to end up in an orphanage. She heard about them, they were awful. May never thought she could find a new home, a new family, a new life. 'That would be nice.' She thought as she laid down on a bench with a newspaper covering her tiny body. She heard something whoosh above her. She looked up and saw four figures jump across an alley and land on another building. "What the?" She said quietly. They ran off very quickly like they were chasing something. May let her curiosity get the best of her and she ran after them. What did she have to lose right? She ran after them making sure they didn't notice her. They looked strange almost like turtles? Suddenly it hit her. They were turtles. We're they ninjas? They looked like ninjas.

Suddenly, they stopped and hid behind some chimneys and other things on the roof. She hid behind a trash can. May leaned her head over to see what they were seeing. There were these blue and silver robots with brains in their chests? 'What the heck?' She thought. They looked weird. May looked up to see them standing there like they were waiting for something. She looked back at the robots when something hit her in the back. She turned around and gasped. It were those robots. They were both holding guns pointed at her. She put her hands up as they spoke.

"Kranng, will take small human female to that what is called the car." One robot said and walked her to the car.

...

"Wait. What are they doing behind that trash can?" Leo whispered.

"Why does it matter? Let's just take 'em out and get the heck outta here." Raph said.

"Hold on, let me see what they are doing." Donnie said and pulled out some goggles. He gasped. "They have a little girl, and they're pointing guns at her." Donnie looked horrified.

"We should save her, bros." Mikey said.

"She's not our problem. She should've stayed at home." Raph said.

"Mikey's right. We have to save her." Leo said.

"What why?" Raph asked.

"Because that's what we do Raph. We save the weak and fight the bad." Leo said.

"Wow. You actually sound inspirational right now." Raph said.

...

May felt scared but, she hid it under her bravery. They were terrifying but, she didn't let them see that she was scared. They pushed her towards the car when she heard a loud yell. She looked up.

"Booyakasha!" The turtle with the yellow bandana yelled and hit a robot with his nun-chucks. The other turtles followed him taking them all down except for the ones in the van. The van suddenly drove away and they all stared at the little girl.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked kneeling down at her level though he was still really tall compared to her.

"Um... Yes?" She said a little nervous with them all staring at her.

"Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you." Donnie smiled.

"Alright. Let's go. We gotta catch that van. Kid? Go home." Raph said.

"Raph. Don't be rude." Leo said.

"Um.. It's ok. There's only one problem." May said. They looked at her confused. "I can't go home." She sighed.

"Why not?" Donnie asked.

"I don't have one." She looked down. Mikey got on the ground and hugged her.

"Aww... Guys we should bring her back home with us." Mikey said to them and gave them his signature puppy dog eyes with quivering lip.

"Uh... Could you give us a second." Leo asked.

"Ok." May said. They all huddled in a circle and started whispering.

"Maybe we should bring her back to the lair." Leo whispered.

"Are you crazy?! She might spill our secret to everyone once she's older!" Raph whisper/yelled.

"C'mon why would she do that?" Mikey whispered.

"Because Mikey, she's like eight years old she can't keep secrets!" Raph whisper/yelled.

"I have to say I agree with Raph. We can't have a little girl in the lair." Donnie said.

"But if we leave her here she could die you guys." Mikey said.

"Mikey has a point there. We can't just leave her here. What if the Kranng come back?" Leo asked.

"Then it will be her problem not ours." Raph said.

"Fine lets put it to a vote. All in favor say aye." Leo said.

Leo and Mikey said. "Aye." And raised their hands.

"All opposed?" Leo asked.

Raph and Donnie raised their hand and said. "Nay." At the same time. Leo looked at Donnie. His head fell along with his hand.

"C'mon man!" Raph said. They finally turned around towards the girl.

"You're living with us!" Mikey exclaimed. May got nervous.

"No, Mikey. She's just staying with us 'till she can find a home." Leo said.

"Well, if she wants to anyway." Donnie said.

"So.. What do you say? Do want to stay with us 'till you can find an actual home?" Leo asked.

"Umm... Ok. And I promise I will never tell anyone about you guys. I know it's to dangerous and something bad might happen to you." She smiled at them and they began walking.

"Great. C'mon let's get going." Leo said and started walking to a sewer entry. "By the way what's your name?" He asked.

"May. What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Leo." He smiled and opened the cover to the sewer.

"Do you guys live in a sewer?" May asked.

"Yes." Leo answered.

"Ok." May didn't care if they were rats. Anything was better than a cold lonely bench. Besides, it's not like she was going to meet any talking rats.

Two of them slipped down the hole and then it was her turn. "Just jump! Don't worry! We'll catch you!" Leo yelled from inside the sewer.

"Ok." She said. May slid her legs in and started to let herself lower until only her tiny fingers were visible and she let go. She exclaimed in surprise as Leo caught her.

"You ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." May smiled as Leo put her down. The other turtles came down and finally led her to their home. "Woah." She said in surprise.

She slowly walked behind Leo when someone tall ran into the room. "Where have you been?!" It yelled. "You were so post to be back an hour ago!" It was a guy's voice.

"Sorry, sensei. We were uh... Sidetracked." Leo moved over revealing the tiny girl. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Ah. I see, you brought a tiny girl from the surface because...?" He looked at Leo for an answer.

"She's alone sensei, with no home, or family. She needed some help." Leo said.

"Ok. But this is only temporary 'till we find her a home." Splinter said.

"Yes, sensei." Leo said.

"Good. Now, I must go." With that Splinter ran off and into his room.

May was nervous. What was gonna happen if they couldn't find her a home? Would they just throw her out like trash? She decided to try to not get attached to them.

"You know, it's late. You should probably get some sleep." Leo said.

"Ok. Um.. Where do I sleep?" She asked.

"How about the couch?" Leo asked.

"Ok." She said and walked over to the couch. 'Man, she says that a lot.' Leo thought. He helped her lay on the couch comfortably with a blanket and pillow.

"Goodnight." Leo smiled.

"Goodnight." May said and soon fell fast asleep.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Raph asked.

"Yes. Besides, it's been a long time since there's been a kid running around here." Leo said.

"Yeah." Donnie nodded.


	2. School problems

May woke up but, didn't open her eyes wide enough to see anything. She heard someone walk near her.

"Hey. How did you sleep?" Leo asked.

"I had the weirdest dream. There were talking turtles and robots with brains in their chests and..." Her eyes opened where she saw Leo staring at her confused. "Umm... Hehe... That wasn't a dream was it?" She asked.

"No." Leo answered. "Want some breakfast?" He asked.

"Umm... I'm ok. Wait a second! What day and time is it?!" She asked.

"It's Thursday and seven forty in the morning." He said. "Why?" He asked.

She gasped. "I'm sorry Leo but, I have to go!" She said and jumped up.

"Wait what?! Where are you going?!" He asked.

"I have school!" She said.

"But, I thought... That... How?" He asked.

"Ok. Three months ago my mom and dad signed me up for school. Then two months later, they... died. I never told anyone because I didn't want to go into an orphanage. I know it's crazy. But, I'll explain when I get back ok?" She said about to run off.

"Um.. Ok. Can you remember where to go?" He asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry I'll be fine." She said then ran off.

Leo stood there for a second kinda wondering what she was gonna tell him when she got back.

May ran to school. 'Ugg! If I'm late again, I'm so dead.' She thought. Surprisingly she got there five minutes before the bell rang and waited outside.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little annoying May." A girl behind her said. She recognized that voice instantly. Jade. That girl keeps picking on her.

"Go away Jade." May said knowing something bad was gonna happen.

"No." Jade smiled.

"Just leave me alone." May turned around and looked at her.

"No. You deserve to be bullied because you're so stupid and annoying and no one cares about you." Jade said.

"That's not true! My family cares about me!" She yelled.

"Then where are they? Huh? 'Cause they certainly aren't here." Jade teased.

May sighed. "Please, leave me alone. I never did anything to you." May looked at her depressed.

"Aww... Is wittle baby May gonna cwy?" Jade teased in a baby voice.

"Just leave me alone!" May yelled.

"No!" Jade shoved May and she hit the ground.

"Ow. I think you scraped my knee on the ground. It's bleeding." May held her knee close.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna do much worse to you." Jade grabbed her dress and pulled her close. Jade gave her the death glare. May swallowed the lump in her throat. A teacher came by and Jade dropped May. "At lunchtime." Jade finished and walked off.

'Oh no. If I go back to Leo all bruised and cut, he'll know that something's up.' She thought. 'I don't have a choice.' She then walked into class and began her day at school.

"Hello, class!" Their teacher mrs. Mary said as the class came in and sat down.

"Morning mrs. Mary." The class said all together.

"Today, we have a lot of activities so let's get started. First we are going to practice writing, do some math, have recess, then we have quiet reading time, then lunch, then science, and then everyone gets to go home!" She smiled.

Everyone opened their workbooks and started writing. Each kid had the same words and today. The words were animals, and the first word was turtle. She slightly giggled at the word. They finished their word work and opened their math books. They did adding and subtracting. Then they ran out for recess.

"Hey, May!" A girl named Ally called.

"Yeah, Ally?" May asked.

"Could you help me open this soda?" Ally asked.

"Sure." May took the soda and opened it. It squirted all over her and made her clothes all wet and sticky.

"Aww.. I forgot, I shook the can before I gave it to you." Ally laughed.

"You ruined my clothes!" May yelled.

"Oh, May. Those clothes have been ruined for a while." Ally laughed in her face.

May ran off into the bathroom to clean herself off. She took some water and tried her best to get the sticky soda off. She finally got it off... Well, mostly. She walked out of the bathroom to her backpack that she "forgot" at school. It had a needle and thread and some clothes and money. She took out the needle and thread and started stitching up the spot where her leggings were torn. She put away her things and sat down.

"What am I gonna do?" She whispered to herself. She wanted to cry her eyes out. She put her knees up to her chest and started crying. Everyone was mean to her for no reason. She sat there for a while sobbing her eyes out when the bell rang for recess to be over. She lined up outside then a few minutes later walked inside.

"It's quiet reading time! Everyone get out your books and read!" Mrs. Mary said to everyone and they all pulled out their books and read quietly. May read a book about fairies. It was her favorite book, it always gave her hope that one day she will have a family. They all read quietly when their teacher announced lunchtime. Everyone ran out and got lunch. May ran to her backpack and got some money out for lunch.

May got in line when she saw Jade look at her and pound her fist into her hand. She swallowed the lump in her throat again and looked at her locket. She opened it and rubbed the picture. She just wanted her mom and dad back. She closed the locket and hid the locket part under her dress where no one would see it. Once she got her food she sat at a table where there were no kids and ate quietly. When she was done she threw away her trash and ran off to play.

"May!" Jade yelled. May ran off and hid under the slide but, Jade found her.

"Leave me alone!" May yelled and ran off. May decided that running would keep Jade occupied for a while. She ran as fast as she could to get away. She was used to lots of running because life on the streets was mostly running. Soon the bell rang for class time.

"Finally!" May said and ran to line up. Lots a kids crowded behind her separating them. May ran into the building and opened her science book. They began science and May smiled at Jade. Jade glared at her. But May didn't let it get to her. Finally school was over and she could get back and talk to Leo.

She ran back to the sewers. As she ran she started crying because she didn't know what to do about school. She looked around making sure no one saw her. She climbed down and covered the hole with the lid thing. She looked around and tried to remember which way to go. She remembered and ran back to the place. She ran in and looked around for Leo.

"Hey. Um... Where's Leo?" May asked a turtle that was standing in the kitchen. It was Raph.

"Uh.. He left like an hour ago. He'll be back in about two hours or so." Raph said.

"Ok... Can I ask you something uh..." She didn't know his name.

"Raph.. And no." He answered.

"Okay. I'll just ask someone else." She said.

"Good." Raph groaned.

"Well, what would you do if you were being picked on at school?" She asked.

"I thought you were gonna ask someone else." Raph groaned.

"Just tell me." She said.

"Ok." He thought for a moment and looked at her knee. "What happened to your knee?" He asked. He looked at her face and her tear stains were still visible and her nose was a little red. "And have you been crying?" He asked. Suddenly she snapped. She hugged him and started crying. He was shocked. No one ever did that. He didn't know what to do. He did what he thought was best and rubbed her back gently. She was so small. 'How could anyone be mean to such a tiny girl?' He thought. She stopped crying and looked at him in the eyes.

"You know. For such a tall and scary looking turtle you actually have a sweet and kind side." She smiled.

"Yeah. Well, your probably not gonna see it often so, don't tell anyone. Ok?" He asked.

"Ok. I won't as long as you don't tell anyone that I cried." She smiled.

"Alright. Deal." They shook hands and she smiled. 'Maybe this kid isn't so bad after all.' He thought.

'Am I getting closer to them? I can't! I'm leaving soon, I can't be close to them! That's it! Try not to get any closer.' She thought to herself. She started walking and stumbled into a room that looked like a scientist's lab.

The turtle who had a purple bandana was in there. 'Oh shoot.' She thought. She slowly started to walk backwards when her foot slipped and she came crashing down. Luckily she didn't knock anything over. "Mikey! How many times have I told you to knock when you come in here?" He turned around when he saw May trying to stand up.

"Um.. I'm no scientist but, um.. I'm not Mikey." She said still trying to stand up.

"Oh. Uh.. Sorry. Let me help you out there." He said and pulled her up.

"Thanks. Um.. What's your name?" She asked.

"Donatello, but you can call me Donnie." He said.

"Thanks Donnie. Um... Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Donnie asked.

"If a kid at school bullied you what would you do to make them leave you alone?" She asked.

"Well, I would.." Suddenly a loud sound went off and they looked over to see Donnie's science stuff on fire. Donnie turned down the heat on something and the fire went out. He looked over to apologize about it when May disappeared. "May?" He asked.

May had run out of that room and into another. She slammed the door and started hyperventilating. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." She said scared.

"Hi."

"Hi." May glanced over to see the rat guy sitting on the ground. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here. I'll leave now." She said and head for the door.

"No. It is alright. What happened little one?" He asked.

"Um... Well, Donnie's science stuff started to catch fire but, he fixed it and it's fine." May explained.

"I see, but, then why did you run out?" He asked.

"Well, um..." She looked down and pulled out her locket. "These were my parents..." She showed him the picture. "They died in a fire.." A tear came to her eye. "... A month ago." She finished and let the tear fall down her cheek.

"I understand, your parents died in a fire and now you are afraid.." She suddenly hugged him and cried only a little bit. He hugged her back.

She pulled away. "Um... Sorry." She left the room and started walking slowly. 'What is wrong with me?!' She thought. 'I can't be close to them! This is only for a little while I can't actually be emotionally connected!' She didn't know what that word meant but, it sounded good. 'Ok. Don't get any closer!' She thought.

"Oh hey." Someone said.

"Hi." She looked over to see the turtle with the yellow bandana sitting on the ground watching T.V. 'Well, there's no harm in hanging out with them.' She thought. "What are you watching?" She asked.

"Space heroes." He answered.

"Ok." She sat down next to him and watched. She actually found it cool. They watched a few episodes then Leo came back.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" He asked walking into the room.

"We're watching Space heroes." Mikey said not looking away from the T.V.

"Cool." He sat down on the couch and watched it with them. They watched a few more episodes then it was dinner time. "So what are we gonna have for dinner?" Leo asked.

"How about Pizza?!" Mikey asked.

"Sounds good." Raph said.

"I don't care." Donnie said.

"What do you think?" Leo asked May.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Alright." Leo ran off to order it. They waited for the pizza to arrive. When they got it they ate and May fell asleep. Leo smiled and gave her a pillow and blanket then went to talk to the guys. "So, how was today?" Leo asked.

"Um... Interesting. Something happened today that kinda made me worried about that school she's at." Raph said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Well, when she got back she asked me this question and I didn't know how to answer it." Raph began.

"What did she ask you Raph?" Leo asked.

"What would I do if I got bullied at school? Anyway I noticed she had a scrape on her knee and that she had been crying. So I asked her about it and she started crying again." Raph explained.

"You know she asked me that same question earlier today too." Donnie admitted.

"Really? What happened?" Leo asked.

"I was about to give her my answer when my experiment caught on fire. Anyway, I put it out and when I turned around towards her she disappeared." Donnie explained.

"Where did she go?" Leo asked.

"That's just it. I don't know." Donnie said.

"I do." Splinter said entering the room.

"Master Splinter! You do?" Leo asked.

"Yes. She accidentally came into my room. She was hyperventilating and told me that she was afraid of fire because her parents... Died in a house fire." Splinter said. They all gasped.


	3. Staying at the lair (temporarily)

A/N: GEEZ! TMNTFAN4EVER YOU DIDN'T NEED TO BRING THE F-WORD IN! JUST CLAM DOWN! I RE-WROTE IT TO MAKE EVERYONE INCLUDING MYSELF HAPPIER WITH THE STORY. NOW ENJOY THE NEW AND UPDATED CHAPTERS!

May woke up and rubbed her eyes. It was early in the morning. No one was up yet. May sat up, it felt very quiet and kinda peaceful. She remembered how yesterday she started to feel attached to these mutants. She couldn't though, once they found her a home it was goodbye forever and they wouldn't see each other ever again. She would have a secret that she would mostly forget and vaguely remember as she got older. Someday she would forget about everyone Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey. She would probably think of them as a dream she had when she was little. A wonderful dream. Thinking about them she started to feel happy and want to stay with them. But, that wasn't an option! She couldn't be close to them they were giving her to a real home. Suddenly she heard someone walk into the room slowly, she laid back down and put the blanket over her. She stared at the figure who walked slowly pacing back and forth. It was Splinter.

"Are you ok?" May asked quietly.

"What? Oh I am fine." Splinter said.

"You look worried, is something wrong?" May asked.

"Oh, just lost in deep thought." Splinter said.

"Ok. What time is it?" May asked.

"Seven forty." Splinter said.

"I got to go. Bye!" May said and left. May ran to school and got there early just like yesterday. But sighed, today was going to be difficult.

"May! You might have gotten away yesterday but, you'll get it way worse today." Jade threatened. The day went on just like yesterday except lunchtime. May ran until she realized Jade had three friends chasing her as well.

"Well, I might as well have some fun with this." May smirked. May stood between two kids and they jumped at her from different directions. She ducked down causing them to jump right at each other. May ran until she couldn't breathe. She ran into the bathroom and stood on the toilet with the door closed.

"May. Oh May. Where are you?" Jade asked in a sing-song voice. May gulped but stood still maybe she would go away. May felt terrified for her life. If Jade caught her she would get beat up and that wouldn't be a good look for her especially around Leo and the others. Jade finally gave up and left the bathroom. May sighed with relief and got down but didn't leave just yet. The bell rang for class to start again and May went inside the building.

"That was close." May sighed in her seat. She relaxed for a second then did the rest of her schoolwork. Once it was time to leave May decided to walk because she couldn't run anymore.

...

Back at the lair the reason Splinter was in deep thought was because the boys last night asked how they could help May overcome her fears. he had no idea how to do so, so, he told them, he would meditate on the matter more.

May walked into the lair with one thing on her mind. Jade. Right now she needed a plan to get Jade to leave her the heck alone. Maybe, if she had a friend play with her then Jade would leave her alone. There was one problem with that plan, May didn't have any friends. May was very lonely and quiet and no one played with her because Jade said if they did they weren't cool. And everybody listens to Jade. May would just have to tough it out, 'till the end if the school year. May knew she couldn't tell anyone about the bullying because that's being a tattle-tail. She would just have to deal with it for the rest of the school year. May looked around for something to do when she saw Donnie had fallen asleep with his head on his keyboard. May decided to wake him up because it might mess up the computer and his head might hurt later.

"Donnie." May whispered softly. He didn't move. "Donnie." She said a bit louder. He groaned. "Donnie!" May shook him and he woke up.

"What? What's going on?" Donnie asked looking around the room. "Why'd you wake me up?" He asked.

"Because you fell asleep on your keyboard and it might ruin the computer and give you a headache." May answered.

"Well, thank you." Donnie smiled and May left the room. May started to feel a little sick and she didn't know why so she decided to go on a walk as long as she wasn't gone too long right? May walked and felt sicker and sicker but, kept walking. May started feeling dizzy and then passed out.

A/N: I know, I know, I haven't written a lot of details but, that is because I'm only 11 and I'm still kinda new at this. I really apologize for writing in all caps, but you guys were kind getting rude. No offense, I just felt you guys needed to calm down. Thanks for sticking with me anyway. :)


	4. A confession or two

Mikey, Raph, and Donnie were watching T.V. In the living room when Leo walked in.

"Hey guys, do you know where May went?" Leo asked.

"No." Mikey said not looking away from the T.V.

"Why?" Raph asked.

"Well, I can't find her anywhere and she doesn't have a T-phone so I can't call her." Leo explained

"Maybe she went for a walk." Raph said.

"Yeah." Donnie agreed.

"Ok. Well, if she doesn't come back soon we're going to look for her." Leo said. About an hour went by and May still hadn't come back yet. Leo was starting to feel really worried and so did Raph. Soon it was time for their nightly patrol and they would look for her then. "Hey! Is everybody ready?" Leo asked walking into the living room.

"Yeah." Donnie stood up.

"Yup." Mikey jumped up.

"I guess." Raph shrugged.

"Let's go." Leo said and they walked around the sewers just to see if they would find May. They looked around for a while and still couldn't find her. They all started to head back to the lair guessing that while they were gone she came back. Raph walked behind everyone slowly feeling a little worried about May. He looked around when he saw something move in the shadows. He pulled out his sais and slowly walked towards it when he gasped at the sight before him. There was May laying unconscious on the ground.

"Guys! I found her!" Raph yelled making his brothers turn around and run back.

"Where?" Leo asked.

"Right here." Raph pointed.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. I found her like this." Raph tucked his sais back in his belt.

"We've got to get her back to the lair." Leo said. Donnie bent down and touched her forehead.

"I'm pretty sure she has a fever." Donnie said. "We have to get her to my lab so I can help her." Donnie said.

"I'll carry her." Raph picked her up and they ran to the lair. Donnie and Raph ran into Donnie's lab.

"Set her down there." Donnie said pointing at a table type thing.

"Ok." Raph laid her down then walked out. Donnie began working and couldn't find anything out 'till she was awake to see all the symptoms. May's eyes slowly opened and she jumped up and gasped.

"Woah. Woah. Woah." Donnie jumped out of his chair to calm her down. "It's ok. Calm down. You need to relax and probably shouldn't have sat up so quick." Donnie said knowing she would be dizzy.

"Donnie? Where am I?" May asked looking around and realizing it was Donnie's lab. "Oh."

"Are you ok?" Donnie asked.

"No. I feel sick and tired." May said.

"What happened?" Donnie asked.

"I went for a walk and then passed out." May said.

"Were you feeling sick at all?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah." May answered.

"How were you feeling?" Donnie asked.

"I felt dizzy and tired and like I couldn't breathe." May answered.

"How much sleep have you been getting?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know. Normal hours. Like ten?" May said.

"Then, I don't know what's wrong. It's so strange I haven't heard stuff like this before." Donnie said looking at her. Something seemed wrong like she kinda knew what was wrong. "Are you ok?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm..." May thought for a moment maybe, she should confess. He could help. No! I'm not a tattle-tale! "Fine." May sighed.

"Hmm... Have you felt this way before?" Donnie asked knowing she lied.

"Yeah. But, it's fine. It usually happens at school after recess." May covered her mouth at her slip up. "Dang it." She sighed under her breath.

"What do you mean at school?" Donnie asked. 'What the shell is going on at her school?' Donnie thought.

"Umm... Nothing. Got to go bye!" May jumped off the table and started to leave.

"Wait. Sit down." Donnie commanded and she sat back down on the table. "Now. What is going on at school?" Donnie asked.

"Umm... Nothing." May answered slowly.

"You know the only way for things to get better is if you tell someone who can help." Donnie said trying to get her to talk.

"I just..." A tear came to her eye. "Don't want to be a tattle-tale." May let the tear go down her cheek. Donnie sighed and tried to think of a good sentence.

"Telling an adult, or teenager, when you're getting bullied isn't being a tattle-tale. And the only way for the bullying to stop is if you tell someone who can help." Donnie said sitting next to her.

"Really?" May sniffled.

"Yes. Now what is going on at school?" Donnie asked.

"Well, there's this girl at school named Jade. Jade hates me for some reason, so she tries to beat me up everyday, I mean one time she gave me a black eye, she shoved me and scraped my knee. I can't get her to leave me alone. No matter how much I try to run or hide she still finds me and beats me up." May suddenly burst out.

"Have you ever tried to get her to stop?" Donnie asked.

"Yes." May sighed.

"Did you ever tell anyone else about this?" Donnie looked at her.

"No." May said looking down.

"Well, on Monday, just try to avoid her maybe if you act like she's not even there she'll go away." Donnie said.

"I don't know." May said uncertain if that would work.

"Come on just try it." Donnie said.

"Ok. I'll try." May sighed. The two said their good nights then went to bed.


	5. May mugged

A/N: Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but there's been so much drama in my life that I've been a little distracted, anyways I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Just so you know, they like May a little bit, and they care if she gets hurt so... just incase anyone was confused as to why they were worried about her. i mean, wouldn't you be worried too? Thank you and have a wonderful day!

May woke up and stretched. 'Ugh!' She thought. 'Today is going to suck.' She sighed, grabbed her backpack, and ran to school. She arrived five minutes before school was going to start so she ran into the bathrooms to change. She put on some jean shorts and a white T-shirt. May pulled her hair back into a pony tail, and left the bathroom. She set her backpack up and lined up. The kids walked in and began their day.

...

The day went by so quickly, and nothing happened. Nobody bullied May. Though, she was happy about that something just didn't feel right about it. May started walking back towards the lair lost in thought, when suddenly she crashed and fell to the ground, her backpack sliding across the concrete away from her. She looked up and gulped, because she had just run into a tall and angry man.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I wasn't paying attention, it was all my fault, I'll just take my bag and go now." May stood up and reached for her backpack only to have it pulled from her reach.

"No no no. You're not getting away that easily brat." The guy said giving her an evil smirk that was way scarier than Raph's. A couple of guys stood behind him and glared at her.

"Hey, guys I don't want any trouble." May said holding up her hands in defense.

"Oh really? That sucks because, we do." Another guy said pulling out a knife.

"Woah! Ok just put the knife down." May said her voice almost trembling with fear. She backed up slowly, only to have her back hit a brick wall. The guys all pulled out weapons, either really big or really harmful. The guy that stood in front of her pulled out a gun.

"How about, we show this kid some manners?" He asked causing his 'gang' to give out evil chuckles.

"Hey. Hey. Just let me go, and we can all go on with our lives." May said trying to think of a way out.

"Not gonna happen twerp." Another guy smiled. There was only one way out. Force. Basically, it was fight for your life right now, like a video game.

"Umm..." May needed a way out and fast. She suddenly got a plan, it was stupid and might get her killed, but that's ok. She didn't have anything to live for anyways. Her house was burned down, her parents were dead, she lived in the sewers. May kicked the gun out of the guy's hand and grabbed it. "Never point a gun at a little girl." She smirked and without realizing it, she threw the gun on the ground and broke it.

"Ooh. Big mistake kid." The guy said and let his men at her. One swung his baseball bat at her, but she quickly ducked down getting the bat broken into pieces on the brick wall. Another guy, went to hit her with a pipe, but she twisted his hand backwards and he fell down in pain. While she was dealing with the guys in front of her, one behind her stabbed her in the side.

"Ahh!" May yelled out in pain and fell to the ground taking shaky breaths. She put her hands on the wound, to stop the bleeding when her face was pulled up.

"Never get involved with a gang. Understand?" The guy asked glaring daggers at her. May returned the look and spit in his eye. "Stupid little pest!" The guy yelled and punched her in the stomach, one last time, before turning with his gang and leaving with her backpack over his shoulder, thinking she would die. The bleeding stopped in a couple of minutes, but the blood got all over her shirt and hands. She stood up trembling in fear, from what had just happened.

"Great. Just great." She sighed still shaking. She was mugged and almost died. She lost all of her clothes and not to mention, her homework. "That's gonna be great to explain to everyone. 'Oh hey! I was mugged and almost died today!' That will totally work." May said to herself sarcastically. She walked to the nearest place that had a bathroom and cleaned her hands, but didn't have enough time to clean her wound. She ran back to the sewers and into the lair, shaking slightly.

"Hey May!" Mikey smiled and waved to her. She jumped at the voice, but smiled when she realized who it was.

"Hey Mikey." May said nervously sitting next to him.

"Hey, May where were you? I mean, you usually come back hours before now." Leo asked entering the room.

"Umm... I got... Sidetracked." May answered and put her hand over her side as it stung. The two turtles noticed the blood stain on her shirt and looked at her with a worried expression. "But I'm fine!" May said holding her hands up in defense.

"You should have Donnie take care of that for you." Leo told her and Mikey nodded.

"Alright." May sighed and knocked quietly on Donnie's lab door.

"Hey May. What's up?" Donnie asked smiling.

"Umm... I need some help." May said quietly rubbing her arm and looking down.

"Sure anything. Come on in." Donnie led her into his lab and she sat on the table thing. "What's up?" He asked sitting on a seat.

"When I was walking back here from school, I was mugged, by some gang, and well..." May explained showing him the bloody cut on her side. He hissed slightly at the wound but grabbed his medical kit.

"What did they take from you?" Donnie suddenly asked.

"Just my clothes, backpack, money, pride." May joked about the last part. Donnie smiled and laughed a little.

"Well, I don't know, if we could get your 'pride' back. But, we could get your stuff back." Donnie offered.

"No. You guys don't need to do that, really it's fine, I'll just find a way to get some money and buy a new one." May said.

"We could get your stuff back." Leo said entering the room with Mikey behind him. Mikey and Donnie nodded.

"Were you two just listening to our conversation?" May raised an eyebrow.

"That's besides the point." Leo said not making eye contact. "We really could get your stuff back." Leo offered looking back at them.

"I don't know guys. I mean, I don't want you to go through any trouble for me." May looked down.

"It's no trouble, really." Leo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok." May gave in. "Just don't risk your lives to get it. It's just a backpack and some stuff." May informed them.

"Alright." Leo smiled at her and she smiled back.

...

"Team. Let's go." Leo announced and the four of them left.

"I hope they haven't gotten themselves into too much trouble." May sighed quietly.

A/N: I'm gonna take suggestions now! Yay! I haven't been getting a lot of ideas so, if you want something in here, that you think will fit in the story, then just PM me or write it in the review BELOW! Thank you for reading! Bye!


	6. A little girl's terrible past

A/N: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated a lot has been going on and I've been busy! Anyways enjoy!

The turtles ran across rooftops and toward the purple dragon's hideout place thing. (I don't know what it's called sorry.) they snuck in when they caught the guys throwing darts and other things at pictures of turtles. The turtles noticed May's backpack right off the bat. They will admit they were a little upset that this gang would hurt a little girl, but it had nothing to do with being close to May at all! (Or did it? Even if it was they would never admit it. They barely know her it's ridiculous!) They all glared except for Mikey.

"Really Fong? This is how low you've gotten? Mugging eight year old little girls?" Raph asked stepping out of the shadows with his arms crossed.

"The turtles?! How did you know about that?!" Fong exclaimed standing up.

"Oh! We know EVERYTHING!" Mikey exclaimed spookily. (Is that a word?)

"Not all of us." Donnie chirped in.

"Shh!" Leo hissed. "Back to the point, give us the bag, and we won't hurt you." Leo negotiated reaching for the bag.

"We won't?" Raph asked.

"We won't." Leo confirmed.

"You want it?!" Fong asked picking it up. "Take it! It's worthless, just like the dead girl we took it from!" Fong snarled tossing the bag at them. They glared one last time, then took the bag and left. As they walked carrying the bag, they didn't realize it was opening when suddenly it spilled out all over the ground.

"Nice one, Mikey." Raph said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Mikey yelled in defense as he and Donnie started picking up all of her stuff of of the ground when Mikey found a book. "Don, what's this?" Mikey handed it to him. Donnie looked at it then opened it and shut it tight.

"I think it's May's diary!" Donnie answered.

"Cool! Let's read it and see if she wrote anything about us!" Mikey exclaimed and grabbed it. Mikey started to open it and read it when Donnie snatched it away.

"Mikey! We can't just go through her stuff!" Donnie hissed.

"It's not she has any secrets to hide!" Mikey yelled.

"How do you know?!" Donnie yelled back

"Guys! Stop arguing and just read it! I mean, it's not like she has anything in there that we don't need to know." Raph cut in, took the book from Donnie, and opened it. Apparently she's had the book since she was five years old. He read it for a second and started to look horrified. "Oh my god." He whispered in horror.

"What?" Donnie suddenly asked and looked at the book from behind Raph. "What does it say?" Donnie took the book and read it.

'Dear, Diary.

My name is May and I'm five years old. Today when I smiled and laughed mommy yelled at me. Then when daddy got home, he made me give him beer, when I tried to tell him he had too much, he hit me. I have a bad bruise, but it's ok. He didn't mean it. I love my mommy and daddy I just wish they loved me back. They yell and hit me a lot, but I know they don't mean it.'

That was all Donnie could handle 'till he almost cried. He shut it and shoved it back in her bag.

"Maybe, it was just a...a joke." Donnie told his brothers shakily. They walked back to the lair, but weren't going to ask about the diary. When they got back they set the bag down on the couch next to a sleeping May. Leo smiled and put a blanket on her, while the others, went and did their own things.

A/N: Was that too much? I feel like that was too much, tell me, was it? Anyways, this will be my last update 'till Saturday. I only wrote her diary like that, so you could read it AND understand what she meant. Bye!


	7. Bullying and secret training

A/N: Hey! I'm back! Did ya miss me?! Guess what I've got! The new chapter! You ready for the awesomeness?! Yay! Get comfy with food and maybe some water and read and ENJOY!

May woke up and instantly noticed her backpack at her feet. She smiled slightly and looked through it to make sure that it had everything. She could tell everything had been taken out and put back in, but then she noticed her diary had a folded page. 'What? I didn't do that.' She reached for it and opened the page. (Oh. When nobody was looking Mikey took the book back and folded the page they had read. Just so you know.) May knew that someone knew her secret. 'Oh no! What if it was the guys?!' She asked herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when somebody walked in.

"Hey. How did you sleep?" Leo suddenly asked.

"Oh! Um... Fine." May slapped the book shut and giggled nervously shoving the book in her bag.

"Ok. You might want to get going, I mean it's almost time for school isn't it?" Leo asked.

"Yeah! See ya later!" May grabbed her backpack and ran. 'What if they read it?! Would they tell me? Or even care?!' She wondered. 'Ugh! This is so stressful!' She ran as quickly as she could to get to school on time. She got there right as the bell rang, threw her backpack with the others, and ran in to her classroom.

...

As she walked out for recess, she started remembering something from when she was five years old. The images, they were too much! "Ahh!" She fell to the ground holding her head.

"Woah! Are you ok?!" A voice girl's asked. May tried to answer but, couldn't from the headache. "Do you need to go to the nurse?!" She asked again. May just nodded as tears filled her eyes. "Ok. C'mon." The girl reached down for May and put May's arm around the back of her neck. "Sarah! C'mon! I need some help!" The girl yelled. 'Sarah?! The new girl? Wait, nobody helps me.' May looked at the girl and realized it was the new girl named Alana. Alana had red hair with blue eyes. Sarah came running and put May's other arm around the back of her neck. Sarah had black hair and green eyes.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, she just collapsed. What's your name?" Alana asked. May could barely move and let out a cough.

"May." She answered weakly, preparing for impact with the ground, but it never came.

"Oh. You're the outcast girl." Sarah said earning a glare from Alana. May started choking.

"The what?!" May exclaimed going into a fit of coughs.

"Nothing. May." Alana said still glaring at Sarah. "It's just a name Jade made up for you." She mumbled under her breath.

"Outcast girl?" May repeated. "I kinda like it." May smiled. "Yeah. Outcast girl. Has a nice ring to it." May joked.

"Outcast girl." Sarah laughed. "You are strange." Sarah admitted.

"In a good way though!" Alana finished. "How about we hang out tomorrow? Because you'll be going home soon." Alana offered.

"Oh um... I won't be going home. I uh..." May tried thinking of an explanation to her... Situation.

"Ugh! What are you two doing with the Outcast girl?!" Jade asked.

"You used my name! Great!" May answered sarcastically. Jade punched her. "Oh!" She let go of her friends and fell to the ground.

"May!" Alana jumped down while Sarah glared daggers at Jade. "Don't worry. Don't worry. I'll get you to the nurse." Alana started to pick May up, when everyone fell silent.

"Alana... What's wrong?" May asked suddenly feeling terrified.

"Jade is so gonna hate our guts." Alana gulped.

"Why what's wrong?!" May asked.

"Shh! Look." Alana whispered. May looked over and her jaw dropped. There stood Sarah towering over Jade. Jade laid on the ground and glared at Sarah. Jade held her hand over her nose.

"Ugh! You pushed me you freak! Get away from me!" Jade stood up, shoved Sarah, then walked away. "To think, that I wanted to be friends with you." She mumbled to herself.

"We are in so much trouble." Alana mumbled to herself. "Let's get you to the nurse." Alana started helping May walk to the nurse's office. Sarah joined them soon. "Sarah. Why did you do that?!" She hissed.

"You know, it was... Out of my control. Remember when I get angry enough all I can see is red 'til I do something I regret." Sarah defended.

"You would really get along with Raph." May commented.

"Who's Raph?" Sarah asked.

"Um... My... Older brother." May nodded.

"How many older brothers do you have?" Alana asked.

"Uh... Four. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey." May smiled.

"Wow, your parents must he been really busy, when they had you." Sarah commented.

"Um... I'm... Adopted." May admitted.

"Oh. We are so sorry." Alana apologized.

"No. No. It's ok. You don't need to apologize. My parents have been gone a long time." May reassured them.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"Let's just say, that they're long gone and I'll never see them again." May answered quietly. They walked into the office and helped May get on the bed. "Alright. I can take it from here, girls. I'll see ya at lunch." May waved.

"Ok. Bye." Alana waved.

"Bye." Sarah walked out with Alana. May sighed. She lied to her only friends to keep herself away from the memories.

...

After class the three had met up and played together and talked, but now school was over. May skipped to the lair happily with her backpack pulled over one shoulder. She opened the closest manhole cover and slipped in. Then she walked through, the maze of tunnels. May quickly found the lair, When she arrived, she started doing her homework at the kitchen table, it was pretty easy. May was a little confused with the science, but she got it done alright. She set her homework back in her bag, when Raph walked in.

"Hi." May smiled quietly.

"Hey there uh... kid." Raph said getting some water.

"You know I have a name." May informed him.

"Yeah. I just don't care what it is." Raph answered.

"Hmm... You know, you never answered that question I asked you, my first day here." May said after a short silence.

"Oh, Yeah? What was that?" Raph asked.

"How would you deal with a bully?" May asked.

"Um... Hate to break it to ya kid, but I AM the bully." Raph answered taking a sip of water. "At least that's how everyone sees me." Raph added quietly she heard him.

"Your not a bully." May argued. Even though, she barely knew them for a few days, she CAN read people, (or in this case turtles) almost instantly. "Just... Misunderstood, and short tempered." She smiled.

"Hm... Thanks." Raph smirked.

"Don't mention it." May replied.

"Hey, how old are you?" Raph suddenly asked.

"Eight." May answered.

"You know, for eight years old, your a pretty smart kid." Raph added.

"Thanks." May smiled.

"My sons." Splinter called out loud enough for everyone to hear. "It is time to train."

"Alright. I gotta go kid." Raph started walking towards the dojo with his brothers. May got an idea, it was crazy, and kinda stupid.

"Hey, um Leo." May walked up to him.

"Mm-hmm." Leo nodded.

"Would it be ok, if I watched you guys train?" May asked nervously. Leo looked up at his sensei for an answer.

"I do not mind, as long as she does not distract you." Splinter answered.

"Ok." Leo answered. May smiled and followed them into the dojo. She sat quietly, by a wall where she could watch and not get in the way. She was very quiet and they weren't distracted by her, she even found a way to sneeze without making a sound. (I actually do that all the time.) She held her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. May watched in amazement as they trained. She payed very close attention to what they were doing. (I think you know her plan... She's not evil! I promise!) Once they finished she slipped out of the lair and deep into the sewers. She found a nice area, that was open and dry. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she replayed the memories of them training. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ok." She whispered and opened her eyes. She began to do exactly as they had done not to long ago. She was actually getting it pretty well, besides a few slips or stumbles. May worked on defense and a few other things when she realized, she had been gone for way longer than she intended. "Uh-oh." She whispered and ran back. May ran in and took a second to breathe.

"Hey." Donnie nodded as he walked out of his lab.

"Hey." May nodded breathlessly.

"Where have you been for the last two hours?" Raph suddenly asked.

"Oh you know... Just doing my thing... He he." May smiled and laughed nervously.

"Hmm." Raph looked into her eyes and knew she wasn't telling them something, but he decided to drop it. It didn't matter anyways.


	8. Making a deal with Raph

It's been a couple of months since May first started her secret training. She is good, but she needs a teacher, because some stuff she doesn't know and they are very important.

The boy's training just ended and May slipped out of the lair... Again.

'Hmm...' A certain turtle thought to himself. 'Where are you going?' He let his curiosity get the better and followed her. He made sure to be silent, so she wouldn't notice him. May turned a corner and began. The turtle poked his head out from the side and watched her. 'What is she doing?' Suddenly his eyes were wide open when he realized he had said that out loud.

"Raph?! What are you doing here?!" May asked turning around and walking up to him.

"I should ask the same for you." Raph crossed his arms. May gave him a look. "Ok. Ok. You got me I followed you and saw you teach yourself the exact same thing we learned today." Raph admitted. "Why are you learning our stuff anyway? Kid." Raph asked.

"Look, Raph. I know you must be thinking that I'm learning your moves to use against you guys, but I swear I'm not! I just..." May tried defending herself then turned away from him. She sighed. "I just can't take it anymore." May admitted.

"Take what?" Raph asked.

"The bullying." May answered. "I guess with me disappearing all the time, you guys don't notice." May said quietly, still turned away from him. She rubbed her arms and began to turn around. Raph gasped. She had a gash right on the top of her cheek.

"That's why you are learning our stuff. To fight at school." Raph said.

"No! I don't want to fight! I just wanna defend myself. I don't want to get in trouble at school for starting a fight." May clarified.

"Ok, kid. Your secret's safe with me." Raph smirked.

"Um... One more thing." May said right before he left.

"Yeah?" Raph asked.

"Could you maybe... Train me?" May suddenly asked.

"What?" Raph was taken back.

"Train me... In the art of ninjutsu." May repeated.

"Uh... Sorry kid. I'm not a good teacher." Raph bent down to her eye level.

"Have you ever done it?" May asked.

"Well... No." Raph answered.

"Then, how do you know your not a good teacher?" May asked.

"Well, uh.. I don't." Raph sighed. "But you said it yourself." Raph stood up and started to walk away. "I'm short-tempered." He sighed.

"I also said you were misunderstood." May added making Raph stop dead in his tracks.

'Hmm... Ok. Maybe I CAN train her... A little.' Raph turned around. "Ok. Kid, you got me there. I'll help you train."

"Really?" May asked.

"On one condition." Raph added.

"Ok." May nodded.

"Don't tell anyone. Alright?" Raph asked.

"Got it." May smiled with determination.

"Good. We start tomorrow." Raph walked away.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" She whispered to herself. Raph smirked and chuckled at her.

A/N: I think it's kinda short but my next chapter should be longer! See ya later!


	9. More secrets come into light

A few more days passed and the two trained in secret. Nobody knew about it. All anybody knew was that those two were disappearing everyday.

"Alright. Put your leg out... Here!" Raph commanded. May did exactly as he told her. "Now do what I taught you." May began to turn.

"Ahh!" May slipped.

"Sorry. I should've told you to put your leg here instead of there." Raph apologized.

"It's ok. I don't think I broke any bones... Yet." May joked.

"Alright. That's enough for today, you need rest and I need to get your training figured out. C'mon. Let's head back." Raph smirked and walked with May back to the lair. They walked in and headed in different directions. May went to the kitchen and Raph went to his room. May started making coffee for Donnie. She didn't know why but for some reason she just wanted to. Once she was done making it, she put it in a mug and started towards Donnie's lab. May opened the door and walked in. She noticed Donnie asleep on his keyboard... Again. She smiled and walked over to him when something caught her eye. She looked strait at it and gasped, dropping the mug. She suddenly shook with fear. Donnie jumped up alarmed by the sudden crash when he saw May standing there a broken mug at her feet with brown liquid everywhere and her eyes fixed on something on his desk. Donnie looked over and saw it. Her diary was on his desk.A few nights after they brought back her backpack. Donnie snuck over to her bag and pulled out the diary. He read every page and was planning on asking her, when the time was right.

"Um... May I'm sorry. I just... I had to know." Donnie wouldn't look at her. He suddenly heard glass being moved.

"How long have you known?" May asked cleaning up the broken glass.

"Since we got your bag back." Donnie answered.

"Ok. You know my secret. Great." May whispered to herself. "Ahh!" A piece of glass cut her palm slightly.

"Are you ok?" Donnie asked walking over to her.

"Yeah. It's just a scratch." May lied. Donnie noticed the cut was bleeding.

"It doesn't look like a scratch." Donnie said. "Here, let me check it out for you." Donnie offered her a hand.

"What about the mess?" May asked.

"I'll clean it up later." Donnie smiled.

"O.. Ok." May stood up with his help and sat on the table/bed thing.

"Wait here." Donnie said and grabbed more medical supplies than he needed for her hand. He set it all down next to her then started to clean her hand.

"Ow." May hissed with pain.

"Sorry." Donnie tried to be gentle.

"It's ok." May sighed.

"What happened to your cheek?" Donnie suddenly asked still cleaning the cut.

"Oh. School." May answered.

"Jade?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah." May answered.

"Could I take a look at it?" Donnie asked.

"Um... It's fine." May answered even though it hurt like crazy.

"Are you sure? Cause it looks like it's starting to get infected." Donnie noticed the gash a while ago, but never found the right time to ask.

"What?!" May asked and almost touched it. Donnie reached out his hands to keep her from touching it.

"Don't! It'll only make it worse." Donnie told her. May nodded and was about to leave when Donnie stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her strait in the eye. "Why didn't you tell us?" Donnie asked not braking eye contact.

"It didn't seem important. I didn't want you to take me in because my past. I wanted to have a family who would like me for me. Not that you are my family. Not that your not my family. I just..." May sighed. "It's complicated ok?" She begged.

"Alright." Donnie left it alone. "I still need to look at your cheek though." He added.

"Ok." May agreed. "What do you know?" May asked after a long silence.

"A lot." Donnie answered.

"Abuse?" May asked though she knew the answer.

"Yeah." Donnie nodded. "If you don't mind me asking... Why did you put up with it for so long?" He asked.

"They were the only thing I had. What else was I supposed to do?" May asked.

"Run away, call the police, anything." Donnie added.

"I'm just a kid. What adult would believe me?" May asked.

"Point taken." Donnie joked causing her to smile.

"Ow!" May suddenly squeaked out and grabbed her cheek.

"Sorry. I'm trying to be gentle." Donnie said, moving her hand and starting to work again.

"I know, it still stings!" May sang the last part out in pain. (I do that too for some odd reason. O.O)

"Sorry!" Donnie apologized again.

"It's ok." May whispered. Donnie worked on it for a few more minutes and he was finally done. "How is it?" She asked nervously.

"The good news is it's not infected and won't leave a scar." Donnie smiled.

"What's the bad news?" May asked.

"I will have to cover it and clean it everyday, so after you do your homework after school?" Donnie asked.

"Um... Ok. Yeah that'll work." May smiled.

"Good." Donnie smiled. 'Should I ask her about the... No! No! Not yet anyway...' Donnie thought to himself.


	10. How close is she to Raph?

A/N: ok so basically it's been like... Three months since the last chapter I know I'm kinda moving quick but, I might change it later ok. Um... Read and enjoy.

May started walking to the lair from school and sighed, today she got it the worst. Alana and Sarah were sick so she was on her own and she got the worst of the bullying today. May had to put in a hoodie to hide it, soon she came to a manhole cover and slid in. She walked slowly 'till she arrived.

"Hey kid what's up?" Raph asked about to ruffle her hair.

"Um... Raph. I need to show you something." May backed up.

"What is it kid? What's wrong?" Raph asked. May sighed and pulled her hood back revealing her black eye. "Oo." He hissed at the sight of it.

"Jade... Again." May had told Raph about Jade a while ago and for some reason Raph was getting angrier and angrier about it.

"Want some ice?" Raph asked. May nodded and they walked into the kitchen. Raph reached into the freezer, ice cream kitty tossed him an ice pack, and he tossed it to May.

"Thank you." May smiled as she held the ice pack over her eye. "Raph... What should I do about this?" She asked with a sigh.

"I don't know. This isn't really my 'department' kid." Raph answered putting his hands up.

"Ugh!" May let her head fall and hit the table accidentally hitting her eye and shooting back up. "Ahh!" She yelped and put her hand on her eye.

"You ok?" Raph asked. May sighed and nodded. "You sure?" He asked again and practically yelling at himself in his head.

"Yeah. I'm fine, why do you care so much anyway?" May asked.

"I don't know." Raph shrugged. "Probably Lame-o-nardo rubbing off on me." He groaned.

"You know, Leo isn't as bad as you make him out to be." May stood up putting the ice pack back in the freezer.

"Yeah. Well, you haven't lived with him for fifteen years." Raph groaned. 'Everyone sticks up for the others! Why can't anyone see my point of view for a change?!' He yelled in his head.

"Your right I haven't." May started sitting back down at the table. "But, I've been around for what... Six months now? I've been here long enough to know that he is a bit of a teacher's pet and an always-stick-to-the-rules kind of gu.. umm turtle." Raph chuckled at her little slip up. "But, he's just trying to be a good leader, even if it means to kinda be a stick in the mud. You kinda can't blame him, he is under a lot of stress. Do you know how scary it can be having your brothers lives in your hands? If Leo messed up and lost one of you, he would have to take the blame, imagine how terrible you would feel if you lost your brother because you messed up." She suddenly blurted out. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from." She apologized nervously.

"Wow. That was a lot coming from a seven-year-old." Raph joked.

"Eight." May corrected.

"Yeah. Whatever. I see where your coming from kid, and maybe I do give him a hard time, but, I... Just... Ugh!" Raph slammed his hand down on the table causing May to jump and gulp slightly. "You put me in a tight spot kid." He finally finished with a sigh.

"You know how he feels too? You know that if he or the others died you would blame and never forgive yourself? You understand all the pressure and stress Leo goes through? You get that he IS under a lot of stress and pressure but he doesn't need to take it out on the team? Well, I can tell you one more thing, he isn't taking out his stress on you guys. I know what that's like and trust me Leo would never in a million years do something like that." May suddenly covered her mouth as her eyes bugged out of her head.

"What?" Raph asked suddenly knowing she went through way more than what he had read in that book.

"Dang it." May whispered to herself though he heard it.

"What do you mean you know what that's like?" Raph asked.

"Well... I... Uh..." May began to stare down at the table in sadness and fear of her past. "It's complicated I guess." She sighed wrapping her arms around herself just trying not to remember.

"What is?" Raph asked starting to move closer to her.

"My past." May answered with a quiet and nervous sigh.

"You know you can always trust me right?" Raph suddenly found himself asking while turning her to look up at him. She looked into his eyes and he saw something in her eyes that wasn't caused by him, but whoever caused it should be ashamed. He saw pure fear in her little brown eyes. She looked away in sadness, tears forming in her eyes.

"How am I supposed to know I can trust you Raph? Everyone else I trusted turned on me. I can't trust anyone knowing that they would just turn on me." May was done with keeping all of her feelings bottled up inside, though she did tell Donnie about some of this stuff, she didn't tell him everything like she was currently doing with Raph.

"You can always trust me kid. I would never turn on you." Raph reassured her. May suddenly got out of the chair and began to walk away. "Ugh!" Raph let his head hit the table when he felt something tug on his hand he looked down to see May with a sad smile. May motioned for him to lean down and when he did she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Raph was taken back but held her in his arms.

"Thank you Raph." May whispered in his ear then they pulled away. "Maybe I will tell you guys my past, just when the time is right." She walked out leaving Raph with one question.

"How did she know all that?" Raph wondered aloud once she was out of ear-shot.

A/N: I finally finished! I hope you all love it! Ok... Um... Your still here? Go about your daily life, enjoy everything, and wonder how an eight year old could have so much feeling and understanding fir them... Bye!


	11. How close is she to Leo?

It has been a week since May's little talk with Raph and she has been thinking about how bad things used to be ever since, and now she was starting to be shyer around them except Raph. Whenever they would talk to her or ask her something she would be really quiet and give short answers. Leo was getting frustrated, she was moving in a bad direction quickly and she was starting to lose trust in them except Raph and Donnie which made Leo curious about their relationships but, left it alone. Soon, it wouldn't matter well, if April could ever find a home for her. (Shoot! I forgot to write a out how she met April and Casey! Well, tell me in the review if I should have a flashback of how they met, or not.) They had April look for places she could live because obviously they couldn't do it themselves and they weren't gonna send an eight year old little girl to the streets. Leo was meditating in the dojo with master Splinter when he just couldn't stop thinking about what is wrong with May. Leo decided to open his eyes and sighed with defeat. He couldn't concentrate! Not now when May was starting to act scared whenever she was around them! Leo looked up towards his sensei who was in a deep trance and decided to leave him and maybe try to meditate again. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes letting out a sigh.

"Leonardo?" Splinter's voice scared the shell out of him.

"Ahh!" Leo fell over opening his eyes, obviously startled by the sudden voice. "Sorry sensei, I just can't seem to focus." Leo apologized.

"I noticed. What is troubling you my son?" Splinter asked.

"It's May, sensei. Lately she's been acting weird around us, like she's scared of us. The only ones she isn't afraid of are Raph and Donnie." Leo explained.

"Hmm... Perhaps you should talk to her about this sudden change in behavior." Splinter suggested.

"It's not that easy sensei. I mean, I can't just go up to her and ask, 'Hey! Why are you acting weird?' It's a little more complicated than that." Leo groaned.

"The only way you can get the answer your looking for is by asking the right questions." Splinter explained.

"I-I know sensei. But, how do I get her to open up to me and trust me without acting weird or creepy." Leo asked.

"The only way you shall know that is by figuring that out yourself." Splinter then heard quiet footsteps walking through the lair. "It sounds like you may need to do that soon." Splinter added.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"I mean, she is here right now." Almost as if on cue they heard a small crash.

"Wo-oah!" They heard May exclaim. Leo ran out of the dojo to see May had tripped over Mikey's skateboard. Leo -in a slight panic- ran over to her and reached down for her hand. May looked at the hand, but not the turtle and took it. "Thanks." May mumbled dusting herself off.

"You ok?" Leo asked causing her eyes to widen.

"Um... Yeah. Got to go!" May began to ran off.

"Wait!" Leo called out and she stopped slowly turning around. "Why are you avoiding me so much?" He asked starting to walk closer to her.

"Um... I just... I guess... Some things from my past are beginning to haunt me." Mays eyes widened as she said this. 'What is wrong with me?!' She screamed in her head.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked taking a step closer to her.

"I guess... I'm starting to have nightmares of my past ok? It doesn't matter though. It's not anyone's problem except my own." May sighed.

"It's our problem." Leo suddenly blurted out.

"What? Why?" May asked.

"Why wouldn't it be is the better question. Wouldn't your parents want us to care?" Leo asked.

"Not exactly." May mumbled.

"What?" Leo asked. May sighed and decided they all would've found out sooner or later.

"My parents weren't the people I told you guys they were..." May began to starting to look down. "I told everyone they were good people and for a while I actually believed that myself. Then Donnie found my diary, and he found out my parents hurt me. I've been remembering it and I'm realizing why I didn't trust people when I was younger and I guess I'm just scared that..." May felt tears fill her eyes. "That anyone I trust would end up being the same way." She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. She felt arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug.

"It's ok. It's ok now. You don't have to deal with those people anymore, and I promise you, none of us would ever do that to you May." Leo whispered just trying to calm her down. He couldn't believe anyone would do something so bad that it could haunt a little girl like this.

"Thank you Leo." May whispered once she had calmed down. "I don't know why I ever thought you guys would. Your not bad, your all really good." May smiled.

A/N: I know it's short but I think it's just perfect! Yes I am going to show how close she's grown to all of them and then a few surprises will come so... Until next time! Bye!


	12. How close is she to Donnie?

A/N: It has been another week since May began to trust Leo but her parents still haunt her. Anyways. It's kinda hard for me to update with school and stuff, but I'll try and if the chapters aren't very long I'm really sorry I'm not amazing with detail so... enjoy!

May began walking to the lair from school, today she had an okay day. It wasn't great, it wasn't horrible, just weird. Her school looked way different and Jade didn't pick on her. Alana and Sarah were nowhere to be found and in class they listened to the teacher talk about her ex-boyfriends instead of actually doing school work. Everything felt wrong about today and she just couldn't ignore this feeling that someone was watching her. She suddenly heard a laugh that made her stop dead in her tracks and her heart skip a few beats. That laugh. It couldn't be! May turned around and met the red hateful eyes of her father. He wore a red and white plaid shirt with a white wife-beater underneath and blue jeans with brown boots. He had black hair and a little bit of facial hair, but not a lot just... scruff. May let out a gasp and tried to run away but found herself up against a brick wall in an alley. He gave her that evil smile that always made her scared for dear life.

"N-No! You're not real! You died in that fire seven months ago! You can't be here!" May cried out in terror. 'This can't be real!' She thought to herself.

"Oh. I will never really be gone. I will always be here to haunt you as long as you remember me I can always come back." He shoved her into the wall and she began to cough up blood causing him to laugh evilly.

"Your a horrible person!" May yelled wiping the blood from her lip.

"Hm... I can't believe it. After everything I've done for you? Oh. I almost forgot. I have your little friends here with me." He smirked and with a snap of his fingers four bloody turtle bodies with colored bandanas appeared all around her causing her to gasp and her eyes to fill with tears. There was Mikey, Raph, Leo, and Donnie all laying battered and bruised around her. She looked at each one of them trying to examine the wounds but not able to.

"You monster! You killed them! They were the only beings that ever truly cared for me!" May screamed with tears streaming down her face as she stood up.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you believed that bullshit. They were lying. Your a worthless piece of crap and no one will ever care for you." He hissed. May couldn't handle this it was way too much!

"No! No! This can't be! No!" May screamed trying to find any life signs of them. When she found there was nothing that could bring them back, she began to sob. "No! Please! No!" She screamed.

"May wake up!" She heard a faint voice calling. She felt felt herself being shaken when her eyes shot open and she saw Donnie looking at her with concern.

"Donnie." May whispered and hugged him tightly. Donnie hugged her back knowing it must've been a bad nightmare. "Donnie... I-I had a nightmare... And-and-and... My dad... Killed you guys... There was nothing I could do..." She whispered between sobs.

"Oh May... It's ok. He can't hurt you now. I'm here. Shh... Shh... It's ok. It's all over now." Donnie soothed holding her close. "It's ok. Shh... He is just a nightmare now, a figure of your imagination, he can't hurt you, I promise." Donnie looked down at her but she was still crying and probably wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon... Well, not alone anyway.

"I... Know Donnie, but... It just seemed so real..." May whispered calming down a little but still crying.

"Hey, come on it's ok... Uh... Uh... How about I stay here with you tonight? Hmm? I will stay right here ok?" Donnie asked looking down at May again. She looked up into his eyes and smiled sadly with tears still falling down her face.

"Ok." May whispered. Donnie smiled at her and set her on the couch, then laid on it with his side leaned on the back of the couch and his legs curled up-ish. Donnie looked down at May then let his eyes close when he heard movement and felt something lean on him slightly. He opened his eyes to see May was leaning on him with her back on his plastron and her head on the side of the couch. He smiled down at her then let his arm wrap around her in a protective way and let sleep take over them both.

A/N: it's short I know! I'm sorry I tried to make it long but I couldn't ok! Wasn't it cute though?! Brother/sister fluff! But, what happens when April finds a home for her? How will they all take it? All good questions! I'm probably going to start one more chapter then go to bed so if I don't post another goodnight! Bye!


	13. How close is she to Mikey?

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been able to update guys but I got sick and went into the hospital, I'm fine! Don't worry! Just read the story and enjoy! :)

It's been a week since May's nightmare and Donnie staying with her and she hasn't had a nightmare since, it was starting to seem like they all helped her and now she could go back to a normal eight year old little girl... Well, one that lived in the sewers with four talking turtles and their rat master who also talks. Yeah... That sounds pretty insane, but she didn't care. They were like her family... Like her family. They weren't at all her family... They couldn't be, soon April will find her a home and it's goodbye forever. May took a deep breath and sighed. She would miss them a lot. She decided being sad over it wouldn't do anything so she smiled lightly as she sat down on the couch. She looked around the room and was surprised when no one was there, so she reached into her bag and pulled out her book. After a little while May got the feeling someone was trying to sneak up on her, (ninja instincts.) so without looking up from the book or even moving she waited for a minute then when they were close.

"Don't even think about it." May knew it was Mikey once she heard him whine a little.

"How did you even know I was there?" Mikey asked disappointed.

"Because of my... Nevermind. I could hear your footsteps and quiet breathing." May corrected herself almost blowing her training secret. Good thing Mikey wasn't the smartest one out of them.

"Hm... You wanna play a video game?" Mikey asked with a childish grin. May looked up at him and smiled.

"Why not?" May set her book in her bag and Mikey handed her a controller.

"Alright, what do ya wanna play?" Mikey asked.

"Umm... What games have ya got?" May asked. Mikey put a whole stack in front of May and slid them off of each other nicely. May looked at each game for a moment. "How about... That one?" She pointed to a game box which had go-Karts and a few little characters which looked like they were dolls.

"Cool! I like this one too! My bros don't like it as much." Mikey said putting the game in the Playstation and turning it on. (Donnie had found a broken Playstation in the dump and fixed it up.) Mikey pressed the start button and they waited for the game to come on.

"So uh... How do you use these things anyway?" May asked gesturing to the controller in her hand.

"You don't know how to use a video game controller?!" Mikey gasped. "What kind of terrible house of horrors did you live in before we found you?" Mikey asked.

"A pretty bad one." May whispered turning away. Mikey's jaw dropped as he looked at her with tears in his eyes. He suddenly wrapped his arms around May tightly causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"Don't worry, while you're here you can play video games as much as you want!" Mikey smiled. May turned her head and looked at him, then hugged him back with a small smile.

"Thanks Mikey." May smiled holding onto him then letting go. "So, are you gonna show me how to use this or..." She trailed off.

"Oh yeah!" Mikey exclaimed then grabbed his controller to show her. Mikey began to explain it to her and she understood. The game started and they began to play. "I'm totally gonna win!" Mikey beamed.

"No way! I'm gonna win, I picked the fastest car!" May smirked.

"That doesn't matter 'cause you can't beat the ninja!" Mikey suddenly cut off her car in the game and May crashed.

"That's how you wanna play?" May asked, a playful glint in her eye. "Ok. That's how we're gonna play." May drove her car through a little box and she got a rocket launcher attached to her Kart.

"You wouldn't dare." Mikey gasped.

"Try me, Mikey." May smirked with her finger on the 'x' meaning she would press the button.

"I'm sorry, for making you crash. Don't destroy my precious go-Kart!" Mikey begged.

"I usually wouldn't... But... Raph has been rubbing off on me so..." May looked down and pressed the button, shooting Mikey's go-Kart and making it explode.

"No!" Mikey yelled dramatically falling backwards while flailing his arms. May giggled at him and he sat up. "That wasn't fair." Mikey complained.

"Yes it was." May retorted.

"No it wasn't." Mikey argued.

"Yes it was." May argued right back.

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't!" They got louder progressively as Raph and Donnie came out to get something from the kitchen.

"Yes it was!"

"Hey! Behave you two!" Raph joked.

"I'm being have." May objected causing Raph to laugh while shaking his head.

"Wait. 'Being have'... May that's not-" Donnie started.

"Donnie just let her be a kid, her parents never let her." Raph cut Donnie off and said the last part under his breath though Donnie heard it. Luckily May didn't.

"Whatever." Donnie shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen behind Raph.

"Ok, Mikey arguing isn't going to get us anywhere so let's just..." May stopped to think while putting her hand on her chin, after a moment she smiled and snapped her fingers. "Agree to disagree?" She held her hand out to shake Mikey's.

"Oh fine." Mikey smiled, took her hand and shook it then they began to play again.

A/N: ok, again I'm really sorry that it's taking so long for the chapter but I've been really busy and I'm going on vacation so it may be really hard to update but I will try to update as soon as I can. Bye!


	14. Talking

Splinter sat cross-legged on a mat in the dojo. He was lost in a deep meditation when he saw images. It was May, playing with each of his sons in different ways they had all grown close. Splinter smiled when he heard noises out in the lair and went to investigate. He opened the door and quietly stepped out following the noise. He could hear May and Michelangelo. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen quietly to not disturb them as he watched May sitting at the table covering her eyes and Michelangelo reaching into the freezer for something.

"Can I open my eyes yet Mikey?" May asked.

"Not yet." Michelangelo smiled then pulled out ice cream kitty, set her in a bowl and set the bowl on the table in front of May. "Ok. Now." Michelangelo beamed as May moved her hands and looked at ice cream kitty.

"Wow! She's so cute! Did you guys find her like this?" May asked petting ice cream kitty.

"Yes." Michelangelo lied.

"No. Mikey mutated her in the genius' lab when nobody was looking." Raphael answered walking in through the other entrance, not noticing his father in the doorway.

"Hm." May looked down at the kitty who was currently rubbing her head on May's hand and purring softly.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Donatello asked walking in the other entrance and again not taking notice to his father.

"We're just playing with ice cream kitty." Michelangelo answered petting said kitty's head.

"Hm. Hey May what's going on with your nightmares? Any more lately?" Donatello asked causing May to lose her smile and turn pale.

"I-I... Um... Uh..." May looked down and played with a few strands of her hair.

"May?" Leonardo asked walking in and taking no notice to his sensei. "What's going on? You're having nightmares again?" Leonardo looked at May.

"It's okay May. You can tell us." Donatello added.

"Well... It... Doesn't matter." May sighed remembering that she was leaving soon. "If you guys forgot, I'm leaving soon... I'll be someone else's problem." May then walked out of the kitchen and Michelangelo but the ice cream kitty back in the freezer. Splinter walked in after a few moments with a heavy sigh.

"I fear there is much she is not telling us." Splinter sat down at the table.

"What do we do about it sensei?" Raphael asked. "I've tried getting her to open up, but nothing's worked."

"So have I. I mean, I know what happened to her but, I haven't gotten her to open up and tell me how she really feels." Donatello added.

"I tried talking to her also but... She barely told me anything." Leonardo admitted.

"Hm." Splinter thought hard but found no answers.

"So, what are we gonna do about it bros? She's probably not going to let anything until she knows she can trust you." Michelangelo actually had no idea what they were talking about but decided to say something anyway.

"She knows she can trust us Mikey." Leonardo groaned in frustration.

"Does she? Or is she faking?" Michelangelo asked.

"Mikey might have a point here guys. What if she doesn't trust us and is only saying that?" Donatello asked.

"May wouldn't lie. Not to me anyway." Raphael objected.

"Because you two are so close." Leo retorted.

"Actually 'fearless' we are." Raph growled.

"Right." Leo said under his breath though they all heard it.

"You should listen to your brother Leonardo, I have in-fact seen it myself." Splinter cut in before the two would start fighting.

"What?" Raph and Leo asked, both completely bewildered.

"Yes. I have seen you training her Raphael, you are very nervous that you might hurt her, so you go very easy on her." Splinter smiled as Raph got embarrassed that his brothers knew about his soft side.

"Pfft. Only a few times." Raph tried to play it off cool. "Ok back to the point, what are we supposed to do sensei?" Raph asked once again.

"Hm. I shall meditate on this matter more, you should try and speak to her, she might listen to you." With that Splinter walked back to the dojo and the four mutated brothers were alone with one thing on their minds. May.

A/N: and another chapter... Done! I'm so excited for what is yet to come! I would greatly appreciate it if you guys would review. Sorry for the short chapter more is coming! I shall see you all next time! *thrown ninja smoke bomb on the ground and disappears.* uh-oh. *door opens and I step out.* that's a closet. He he. Bye!


	15. Getting May then losing her

A/N: I've been planning this chapter since the first... And now that it's finally here... I absolutely, positively, without a doubt, am super duper... Nervous. Ok. You 'may' read. Ha ha! Ok really just-just read it. Oh! And uh by the way, it's been about a week since the last chapter and May is at school so... Read!

Mikey sat on the floor watching T.V. with Raph on the couch behind him. Leo was in his room... Doing whatever it is that Leo does and Donnie was working on another contraption in his lab. Things were normal, May went to a friend's house and would be back soon, and everything was fine. Splinter then walked out of the dojo and into the living room.

"My sons." Splinter called out calmly causing the four mutants to stop everything they were doing, come into the living room, and stand in a line facing him. "I have an important matter to discuss with you in the dojo." Splinter explained and began walking to the dojo with the turtles looking at each other confused but following him. They walked in and sat on their knees while Splinter paced in front of them.

"Is something wrong sensei?" Leo asked.

"No. Over these past few months that May has been here, I have seen that you all have grown close to her, when I saw how much you four have come to care for her, I have decided that... If she wishes, she may stay here permanently." Splinter smiled down at his sons who all wore looks of shock.

"Really sensei?" Mikey asked.

"Yes." Splinter answered causing them all to smile.

"Where is she going to stay? Because she can't stay on the couch." Leo said.

"I shall clean out a room for her." Splinter explained.

"This is great!" Mikey smiled and the four started talking to each other. Splinter heard quiet footsteps and smiled.

"It sounds like May is here. Leonardo, why don't you go and bring May in?" Splinter suggested.

"O-of course sensei." Leo stood up and walked out if the dojo, nervous that May wouldn't want to stay. Leo saw May walk in with her backpack over one shoulder, she wore a purple long-sleeved shirt with her blue jeans and black converse. "U-umm... May?" Leo called nervously.

"Yeah?" May answered looking over at him.

"Could you come into the dojo with us? We want to talk to you about something." Leo explained rubbing the back of his neck nervously. May looked at him uncertain and nervous.

"Ok. Can I set my backpack down first?" May asked.

"Yeah." Leo answered and May took her backpack off of her shoulder and slowly set it on the ground, then slowly walked over to him. Leo stepped back into the dojo with May.

"What did you mean by 'we'?" May asked as she walked in and saw Splinter and the guys all standing around looking at each other nervously. "Oh... Um... Am I in trouble?" May asked.

"No!" Leo yelled then cleared his throat. "I-I mean 'no'. Umm... We have some news and remember you don't have to take it if you don't want it but..." Leo trailed off way too nervous to even function correctly.

"Did you guys find me a home?" May asked sadly.

"You could say that." Leo answered rubbing the back if his neck nervously. "Umm..." Leo had no idea how to say it.

"Ugh! Leo you're taking too long. Kid?" Raph asked and May looked up at him. "You wanna stay here permanently?" Raph asked causing May's jaw to drop.

"What? You mean... I can stay?" May asked.

"If you want to." Donnie answered.

"Of course I do." May smiled and ran to hug Raph. "Thank you guys so so so so much." She then hugged Donnie, Mikey, and Leo.

"So uh... Now that you're staying here, do you think you could tell us about those nightmares?" Leo asked causing May's smile to disappear and turn to a frown.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't." May whispered with tears in her eyes as she backed away from them.

"Why not? Don't you trust us?" Leo asked.

"I-I just..." May tried her hardest to hold back the tears as she turned around. "I'm sorry... I just can't." She whispered and ran out if the dojo.

"Nice work 'Lame-o-nardo' you pushed her, and now she probably hates us." Raph groaned walking out to maybe try and talk to her.

"Dude. You should've waited a few days before asking the question." Mikey groaned walking out as well.

"I'm sorry, but they're right. You shouldn't have asked so soon Leo." Donnie walked out as well.

"Great. May hates me, and now the guys hate me as well." Leo groaned.

"They do not hate you Leonardo, they are just frustrated... I fear May is not here." Splinter and Leo ran out of the dojo to see Mikey, Raph, and Donnie looking around for May.

"Guys, she's gone." Mikey said getting up off of the ground.

"We need to catch her and bring her back. It's gonna get dark soon, and we know what's out there at night." Raph said walking over to his brother and sensei.

"Hm. Go and find May, bring her back here safely." Splinter commanded. "I will be here incase she comes back."

"Hai sensei." The four mutated brothers then ran out of the lair to search for May. Splinter sighed heavily and sadly fearing the worst.

...

May ran as quickly as she could through the sewers to get away. 'Was that the whole reason they wanted me? To know about my nightmares?' May wondered as she stopped to catch her breath. She heard loud and quick footsteps and looked behind herself for a second to see if they could see her.

"May!" Called Raph desperately. May grit her teeth and held herself back from running into his arms. She turned around and ran the other way. She ran quickly so she wouldn't hear him calling out to her. May began to wonder how long it would take 'til they find her and drag her back to the lair. They knew the sewers like the back if their hands... And luckily for May, she knew the streets like the back of her hand. She looked around and found a manhole cover with a ladder. Quickly and quietly she pulled down the ladder and crawled up, then moved the manhole cover over, hopped out, and closed it quietly to buy her some time. It was dark out and May guessed it was near seven o'clock. She then began to run and run and run as quickly as she could.

"What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? Where am I gonna go?" May wondered aloud. She heard something in an alley and went over to investigate. May leaned her back against a brick wall with the alley to her left. She leaned over and looked down the alley to see two people walking down with smiles on their faces. May looked closely at them and saw it was a man and woman who looked like... 'It can't be.' May thought and backed up slowly while staring right at the couple and accidentally tripping over something. "Ow!" May moaned then looked over to see what she tripped over. It was a blue, metal foot. "Oh-no." May whispered then looked up to see a Kranng looking down at her.

"Small human female will come with Kranng for that which is called 'experimentation'." Said the Kranng causing May to jump up with a shriek and begin running in the opposite direction. May ran when she heard loud weird noises and turned around to see the Kranng was shooting her. She ran quicker than before, but she wasn't quick enough and got shot in the leg.

"Ah!" May shrieked as she fell to the ground. She looked at her leg which was currently bleeding and would most certainly hurt if she put weight on it, but she jumped up and limped to an alley. May got into the alley and hid in the shadow if a trash can with deep breaths. She realized she was a goner and should apologize to the guys before she... Well you know. She pulled out the T-phone Donnie had given her for emergencies only and began to call Leo.

"Hello?" Came Leo's voice.

"Leo! Oh my god I'm so sorry I ran off." May apologized desperately.

"May, it's ok I should've given you time to adjust to staying with us before springing the question on you." Leo said.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I'm a goner." May whimpered as she heard the Kranng getting closer.

"What? May what do you mean your a goner? Where are you? What's going on?" Leo asked worriedly.

"I saw something and I panicked and ran into a Kranng and it shot my leg and it's getting closer." May explained.

"What?! Where are you now?" Leo asked.

"It doesn't matter Leo. By the time you guys could get here, I'd be gone." May sighed.

"We have to try." Leo argued.

"Just... Put me on speaker phone." May whispered as tears threatened to pour out of her eyes any second.

"Ok." Leo pressed a button and there was a small beep.

"Can you guys all hear me?" May asked.

"Yeah. We can hear ya kid." Raph answered causing May to smile that he still used her nickname.

"I'm so sorry for running off guys. I should've just faced my fears instead of running from them and now I-I'm... Gonna get killed by the Kranng." May said sadly.

"No. We will find you, we won't let that happen." Raph protested.

"I'm sorry but, as I told Leo by the time you guys find me I'll already be gone, now let me say a few things before I go." May said.

"Go?! You're gonna hang up?" Raph asked.

"Raph please!" May begged and he sighed. "Thank you. Leo you're the leader of your little ninja group, you always have been and always will be. You are a great turtle and a great leader. Take care of your little brothers. Don't let whatever happens to me change anything about you ok?" May asked.

"Ok." Leo answered sadly.

"Raph. You are the strongest physically, sometimes emotionally too. You have attitude and a lot of comebacks for Leo's orders, and you act very tough though you have a soft side. It didn't take me a long time to see that. Remember our talk when I first saw your soft side, don't change at all got it?" May asked.

"Got it." Raph answered.

"Donnie, you are the brains of this whole operation. The group would be very un-organized without you. No offense Leo. You made the shellraizer and the T-phones and you fix things for fun, it's amazing. Always stay the same and try not to fall asleep on your keyboard alright?" May asked.

"Alright." Donnie confirmed.

"And Mikey, you are the youngest and silliest and great at video games. You love to pull pranks and tell jokes and that's one of the best things about you, please never change and remember... It was totally fair." May finished.

"Fine." Mikey sighed jokingly.

"Guys... I'm sorry for being so secretive, my past is just... Hard. Ok? You guys would've been great brothers to me and... I love you... Bye." And before they could even say anything May hung up the phone because the Kranng was getting closer. May let the tears fall down her cheeks and began to quietly sing.

"So maybe I'll forget,

How nice they were to me,

And how I was almost their baby." The Kranng came up and shot May causing her to fall limp while staring out at a rooftop with oddly shaped shadows looking down at her.

"Maybe." She finished as everything went dark.

A/N: last chapter until I get time to write guys sorry. I'll see you next time, make sure you all tell me how you feel about this. Bye!


	16. How they are handling this

A/N: Here ya go! Next chapter! Is May alive? What are they gonna do about her school? Who were those people May saw in the alley? All great questions and none will be answered in this chapter. Ok! Read!

The four watched helplessly as May's lifeless body was carried away by the Kranng. Each of them replaying her last words in their heads. They turned and looked at each other sadly.

"What are we gonna do without her guys?" Mikey asked, a few tears streaming down his face.

"Well Mikey, uh... I guess we are gonna..." Leo trailed off, having no idea what to say to his youngest brother.

"You know what? We are gonna be fine! We were perfectly happy before she came into our lives, we'll be just as happy now that she's gone!" Raph yelled then stormed off. The three stood there watching Raph just walk away, none of them wanting to make him more upset than he already was. As soon as Raph was gone Mikey started.

"What are we gonna do about that? I mean, May was able to help him with his anger now that she's gone..." Mikey trailed off as more tears flowed down from his eyes.

"Mikey, it's going to be fine. Raph is just gonna have to... Work on his anger alone now." Leo sighed knowing this was all too much for them to handle. "C'mon guys, we'd better get back to the lair and speak to master Splinter about all of this." Leo then began to run the usual route home with Mikey and Donnie behind him, neither saying a word.

...

The three walked into the lair sadly, hoping Raph had come back on his own, they walked into the dojo slowly and nervously. Splinter was standing next to, and staring at the shrine he had made for his daughter and wife.

"U-uh sensei? We have some bad news." Leo began, walking in with Mikey and Donnie behind him.

"I know my son. Raphael came in just a few moments ago and explained everything to me." Splinter explained turning to look at them.

"Oh. Well, uh... I'm gonna head to bed." Leo began to walk towards his room.

"But Leo, it's only nine." Mikey said stopping Leo in his tracks.

"I know Mikey but, I guess I'm just tired." Leo then walked into his room and shut the door. Donnie walked off to his room next, still not saying a word, then Mikey sighed sadly and head to his room also.

...

Raph sat on his bed and held two things, his T-phone and his picture of Spike before he was mutated. He searched through his T-phone's pictures until he found the one he was looking for and stopped swiping through them. In the picture was Raph and May. May had her face next to his and she was smiling while Raph was smirking. You could tell they were happy. Raph stared down at the pictures as a tear fell from his eye.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save either of you." Raph whispered holding the phone and picture against his plastron.

...

Leo sat on the floor of his room on his knees as tears fell down his cheeks and touched the floor. He had to ask that question. He just had to ask that question. May was dead and it was all his fault. He couldn't have just waited until she was ready to talk could he? Now they will never know what was up with May and it was all Leo's fault. Leo stared down at the floor though it was blurry because of his tears. He sighed shakily and sniffled. (No. He didn't hiccup. Sorry.)

"I-I'm sorry." Leo whispered. "I'm sorry." Leo thought back to when he had first met May and smiled sadly at the memories. She was scared of them but put on a brave face, she was terrified of the Kranng but, didn't shed a tear for those robots. The only time she cried was, when she was hurt and she was crying because Leo hurt her. (That's what he thought anyway.) "I'm really sorry."

...

Donnie sat in his lab still not saying a word. He hadn't said anything since May had died. He was too heart-broken to say anything. He sat in a chair at his desk and moved his computer over. He leaned onto the table with his face staring down at it and his arms around his head. He finally let it out and began to sob quietly. May had been the one who helped them all get along by calming them down when they were upset and helping out. What were they gonna do without her? How could they just stand there and watch her die like that? Why didn't they jump down and save her? Because they were too late. They didn't make it in time to help her and they had to just watch her die without any way to stop it.

"I'm sorry... I could've... saved you... had I... not taken... so long." Donnie whispered between sobs.

...

Mikey sat on his bed holding something close to his plastron as he let his tears flow as much as he needed them to. He looked down at the thing in his hands and smiled sadly as a tear drop fell on it. He held a comic book which had been made by May for him. Mikey then thought back to that day, just a few weeks ago.

Flashback

May ran over to Mikey with something behind her back.

"Mikey! Mikey! I made something for you today at school." May smiled.

"Really? Cool! What is it?" Mikey asked, bending down to her height.

"This!" May held up a small comic book with a drawing on the front of four turtles with ninja weapons and masks and a rat standing behind them all. "I thought since you like comic books so much that you might like one based off of you and your brothers."

"That is so... Great! Thank you May!" Mikey beamed, taking it out of her hand and hugging her. She hugged him back.

"Well, that's the first time anyone has liked the things I made for them." May whispered hugging him back. Mikey heard it too.

"May I will always love the stuff you make for me!" Mikey smiled causing May to giggle and hug him tighter.

End of flashback

How Mikey wished he could just relive those times with May.

A/N: I know it's kinda short but I promise the next one will be longer ok? Good. Remember to review and favorite and maybe check out my other stories too! See ya next time! :)


	17. Some questions answered

A/N: Hey there! Was up?! No that's not a misspelled 'what'. Anywhoozies... Um... You wanna know what's going on with everything right? Well, your wish is my command! Please read and enjoy!

April showed up the next day after school to hang out with the guys. She walked into the lair to find Mikey eating pizza while playing a video game, and... No one else was around.

"That's odd." April whispered to herself. "Hey Mikey, where are the guys and May?" April asked causing Mikey to turn around and smile at her, though his smile was a little... Dim. April guesses you could say.

"The guys are in their rooms, haven't seen them since..." Mikey trailed off trying to stay positive. "They went to bed last night." Mikey finished.

"Well, didn't you guys have training today?" April asked.

"Nope. Master Splinter canceled the rest of the week." Mikey answered.

"That's strange why?" April asked.

"Well uh..." Mikey couldn't find the right words to break the news to April.

"April." Donnie said walking in so his younger brother could get out of this situation. "Could we talk in my lab for a sec?" Donnie asked.

"U-uhh... Ok. I guess." April agreed and walked into Donnie's lab and shut the door behind her. "What's going on Donnie? Why is Mikey so..." April didn't know how to describe Mikey at this moment.

"Down?" Donnie offered and April nodded. "Well yesterday, we..." Donnie explained to April the whole situation with what had happened the night prior to that afternoon.

"Wow. Donnie I am so sorry for you guys." April apologized.

"It's ok. We're all gonna be adjusting for a while so just... Go easy on the guys this week, especially Raph we all know how much May meant to him." Donnie said before April left.

"I will. I also know how much she meant to you." April added then walked out, leaving Donnie alone in his lab. April walked to the dojo sadly and slowly, and did her best to keep the tears back. She wasn't able to and a few fell down her cheeks. April knocked on the door to the dojo after she had straitened herself back up.

"Come in Ms. O'Neil." Splinter said causing April to open the door and walk in. Splinter was on the ground with his legs crossed and a small wooden table with tea cups and a tea pot on it, in front of him.

"Hi master Splinter." April greeted.

"Hello, Ms. April." Splinter greeted back. "Was there something you wished to speak with me about?" He asked.

"Umm... Yes." April answered sitting on the other side of the table. "I found out about May, and... I was wondering... What were you guys gonna do about her school? Because... Remember what we had been doing yesterday?" April asked and Splinter nodded.

Flashback

April had followed May to her school in her car with Casey. They soon arrived, and luckily May didn't notice them. April opened the door and got out of the car.

"Casey, wait here. I should be back in a few minutes." April explained.

"You got it red." Casey smiled causing April to shut the door. April began to walk to the front office of the building, hoping that May wouldn't see her. April walked up to the school door, opened it, and walked in, letting it close behind her.

"Hello, Ms. Is there something I can help you with?" Asked a lady sitting at the counter looking to be in her late forties with a white shirt covered with blue flowers and a blue pencil skirt with blue high heels. April approached the counter slowly unsure how to word her question and request.

"Uh... Yes. Is it possible to change a child's emergency phone numbers?" April asked slowly.

"Yes it is. You just need to fill out a quick form, let me go and get it." With that the lady walked off quickly to get it. The lady soon came back with a brown clipboard connected to a pen and a paper laying under the clip. "Here you go. You can just fill that out." The lady explained handing April the clipboard. April leaned on the counter as she started to fill out the form. There were lots of questions and April had most of the answers until it asked for the child's first name and last name. 'Uh oh.' April didn't know May's last name, none of them did. She never told them.

"Um... He he... What if we don't know the child's last name?" April asked.

"Then you can't change the emergency phone number." The lady answered.

"Ok. We have a problem you see, May's parents died and we found her on the streets." April explained.

"Hm. And you never thought to ask her, her last name?" The lady asked.

"I know that it sounds bad but if you just call her up here, then I promise she will be able to tell you she knows-"

"April?" Came a tiny voice cutting April off. April turned around to see May standing there with a folder in her hand. "What are you doing here?" May asked.

"I'm trying to change your emergency phone numbers to your new family's." April explained.

"Oh. Ok." May sighed realizing she had to leave the turtles, then walked up to the counter and handed the lady the folder that she was holding. "Lunch count." May explained, the lady nodded and set the folder on her desk. "You found me a family then?" May asked.

"Yup." April answered.

"That's good... I guess... See ya later April!" May then ran back to class.

"Bye!" April waved then turned back around to the lady at the counter. "See?"

"Hm. Fine you can change May Darwin's emergency phone numbers." The lady sighed with defeat.

"Great." April smiled answering the last few questions on the form.

End of flashback

"I shall call them and tell them that she is... In the hospital." Splinter answered standing up and walking to the shrine.

"Really? Your not going to tell them that she's..." April trailed off, she never wanted to say it.

"I will... In time." Splinter explained turning to look at her and then back at the shrine.

"I noticed the guys aren't taking it well... I only saw Mikey and Donnie and... They're not the same." April said after a long silence.

"They need time, like I did when I lost Miwa for the second time." Splinter stared down at the picture he had just picked up and put his hand on it sadly, picturing Karai falling into the mutagen and having no way to save her.

"I-I'm gonna go and talk to Donnie and Mikey, they seem like... They are the only ones we will be seeing for a while." April stood up and slowly walked out. Nobody was taking this well.

...

May's eyes opened up slowly and her vision was fuzzy. May tried to move her arms but they were tied down. She was confused and thought that the whole thing with the Kraang had been a dream.

"D-Donnie why am I tied down?" May asked slowly and nervously.

"Small human female who is known as May Darwin is that which is called awake." Said a Kraang causing May's eyes to open up quick. She frantically looked around for a way to escape, realizing that none of it had been a dream. She was in a large room, only lit by pink light that traveled through the walls in different patterns and a blue-ish-green ooze in a medium-sized tank. May was strapped down to a examination/surgery table with straps across her chest, arms, wrists, legs, and ankles. There were three Kraang, two were blue and one was silver, standing near a table which held all sorts of medical tools that May knew could not be used for good. Not by these 'bots.

"W-what am I doing here?" May asked trying not to sound scared.

"The one who is known as May Darwin is requesting knowledge to our plans to help the one known as the Shredder." Said another Kraang.

"Shredder..." May whispered wondering where she heard that name, remembering she began to tremble with fear knowing he could end her life in a blink of an eye.

"Request denied to the one known as May Darwin." Said a Kranng.

"How do you know my name?" May asked.

"The one who is known as May Darwin is requesting knowledge about that which is called 'the blood test' we took." Said another Kraang.

"Request denied to the one known as May Darwin, Kraang." A Kraang said.

"What happened to me? I thought you killed me." May stared at the silver one.

"The one who is called May Darwin requests knowledge to what Kraang had done with Kraang's gun after Kraang had shot her leg to do that which is called capture her and do that which is called experiment on her." A Kraang said causing May to shiver and shudder in fear.

"Oh no." May whimpered.

"Request denied to the one who is known as May Darwin, Kraang. Now, Kranng must begin that which is called experimentation on the one who is known as May Darwin." A Kraang picked up one of the tools off of the table. It was a silver scalpel. The Kraang walked up to May and put the scalpel on her skin as if about to cut.

"No!" May screamed.

...

After hours and hours of torture two of the Kraang finally took May off of the table and out of the torture chamber. May had a few cuts and bruises but still looked like herself... Well... as far as she knew anyway. They walked her down long hallways with big black doors on every side. They walked until they came to a door no different from the others and opened it.

"Kraang is knowledgable that cell number 42 is already occupied." A Kraang turned towards the other.

"Kraang has knowledge of that Kraang." The other answered causing May to gasp and back up in fear. A Kraang shoved her in and closed the door behind her. May barely had energy left but she jumped up and ran to the door anyway. May used the little energy she had left to bang as hard as she could on the door.

"Let me out!" May screamed out desperately. "Let me out!" She cried.

"Sorry 'kid'. But I'm afraid that that isn't gonna work on those 'bots." Came a girl's voice from the shadows of the cell. May gasped and leaned back on the door. "Don't worry kid, I'm not gonna hurt you anymore than those bots." The voice joked causing May to tremble in fear. "I'm kidding." May could barely see the room but, the walls were silver and the floor was black. There was one bed and May wasn't going to fight for it.

"I wish the guys would just come and find me." May whimpered.

"Who are 'the guys'?" The girl asked.

"My brothers. Or at least they would've been if I hadn't gotten kidnapped by these robots." May answered sadly.

"Your brothers... How many do you have?" The girl asked.

"What do you care?" May asked as she slid down the wall and curled into a tight ball.

"Fine. I was just trying to be friendly but I guess you just don't want company." The girl said.

"Wait!" May called out and there was silence. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just scared." May stared at the ground.

"Yeah... Whatever. The Kraang mutated you?" Asked the girl causing May to tilt her head to the side in confusion.

"What?" May asked when she felt herself touch the floor. She turned her head and saw a cheetah tail. May gasped and held it in her hand, then realized that it was attached to her. She put her hands on her face and felt something touch the tip of her head lightly. She looked up and saw nothing, she reached up, felt her head around and felt two cheetah ears, then felt the sides of her face and realized her human ears were gone. "What?!" She looked down at her hands and clenched them, suddenly turning her nails into claws. "Ah!" With a shriek her claws turned back into her regular nails.

"Y-you didn't know?" The voice asked having no clue what to do about this little girl having a panic attack.

"I had no idea!" May screamed pulling at her tail and ears.

"Ok. 'Kid' you're going to hurt yourself." The girl protested but May kept pulling her tail and ears and hyperventilating. "Kid calm down, it's really no big deal." The girl tried again but May wasn't listening. "Kid stop!" The girl suddenly came into the light and held May's arms down and to the ground.

"I'm sorry." May whispered. "I'm just scared... I... I want Raph and Donnie." May whimpered and the girl let go of her hands.

"Are they your brothers?" The girl asked.

"Two of them." May answered. "There's four all together... Leo... Raph... Donnie... And Mikey." May explained. "I miss them all so much." May then let the tears fall again.

"I'm sure they'll come for you." The girl said standing up and going back into the shadows before May was able to catch the slightest glimps of her.

"I sure hope so... What's your name?" May asked. There was a short silence.

"Harmony." The girl answered.

A/N: There you go! May is alive! Fooled you didn't I? Anyways if you want more chapters you know what to do... Just review. I'll see ya later! Bye!


	18. May is home safe and sound!

A/N: Hey what's up?! You guys ready for the new chapter?! I sure am! Why do I have a bunch of energy?! What's going to happen?! Well read and you shall know!

It's been two months since May has passed away and the turtles are finally starting to be normal again. They are still really sad but they know that being sad won't bring her back so they all put their feelings about it away and pretended like they had never even met her. That wasn't important now though, what was important now, was the car they were chasing. They ran across rooftops of all lengths and sizes and jumping over alleyways just to catch this car. They had no idea what was in this car, all they knew was that it was important to the Kraang and Shredder therefore making it, their number one priority to get whatever it is that's in there out and away from the wrong hands even if that means destroying it. The four ran with Leo in the front, Raph and Donnie behind him, and Mikey behind them all.

"So Don uh... You sure you don't know what's in there?" Mikey asked though he knew the answer, he still wanted something to do to pass the time.

"Yes. Mikey. For the one thousandth time I have no idea what is in that van!" Donnie yelled, annoyed that Mikey had asked again though he really should have been expecting it.

"That's why we've got to get it out and get rid of it!" Leo cut in as they began to gain speed on the van. Leo was about to jump down, when the back doors of the van opened up.

"What the..." Raph trailed off in confusion as Leo jumped off the building they were currently running on and onto the black street which was oddly deserted other than the van. Raph shrugged it off and jumped down, followed by Donnie and Mikey. They tried to look into the van and could make out a few figures attacking each other.

"We gotta help them." Mikey called from the back. It was true they couldn't just leave the captives -whoever the were- there to die.

...

(The other side of it)

May sat in a seat in the white van she had just been shoved into with Harmony beside her, they were forced to sit down on the seats on the right side of the van. Both of them with cuffs on their wrists. Harmony looked down at her wrists and closed her eyes. May stared at the ground as a few Kraang got in and sat down across from her and Harmony, the car started as soon as they closed the doors and they began to drive off. They sat there in silence until May looked over at Harmony to maybe smile at her nervously and noticed Harmony had her head held low and her eyes shut tight.

"Harmony? What's wrong?" May asked nervous that something might be really wrong.

"I know what I have to do... To save you and get you back to your brothers." Harmony answered in a low voice with her eyes shut tight.

"What? What do you mean?" May asked with both nervousness and happiness inside of her.

"I mean, something's about to happen to me... I need you to do something for me ok?" Harmony asked seriously, causing May to get really nervous and scared.

"W-what do you mean?" May asked again, terrified for what was about to happen to her only friend for two months.

"May I can't explain right now, I need you to do something for me ok?!" Harmony asked with her eyes still shut tight. She didn't mean to yell at May but she had to get her little s- uh friend focused. (What was that?)

"Ok. What is it?" May asked nervous but focused and ready for any task Harmony was about to give to her. She was terrified and the Kraang across from her were starting to get suspicious about what they were saying to each other, but she would do anything to get back to the guys.

"I-I know it sounds weird but... I know Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey." Harmony explained causing May to stare at her in confusion. What was she taking about? (What in the world is going on?) Harmony opened her eyes, broke the cuffs off of her and May, and then began to fight the Kraang all in a few seconds. May jumped up and opened the doors, then began to fight.

"What?" May asked shoving the Kraang back and then looking at her hands in shock.

"I know it sounds really odd but I know them. The turtles, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. I know them." Harmony explained as she kicked a Kraang backwards causing May's eyes to widen in shock. "And their father, Splinter, also known as Hamato Yoshi."

"How do you know that?" May asked nervously as the Kraang tried to grab May but she quickly jumped out of the way and onto his back, then tore his head off with her claws. As it fell, May stared down at her hands in shock again but then quickly looked up at Harmony.

"They're my family too. My real name is Karai ...or Miwa. Tell Leo I'm fine and to stop looking for me." Miwa/Karai explained closing her eyes. Her eyes opened and revealed them to be green and snake-like, Karai/Miwa turned into a purple snake mutant and fought more Kraang until May looked up at her nervously.

"But... How will I find them?" May asked shoving a Kraang away from Karai/Miwa.

"I don't know! But you will! Go now before it's too late!" Karai/Miwa yelled.

"B-b-but..." Before May could protest Karai/Miws groaned in frustration.

"Go!" Karai/Miwa yelled and without another thought May jumped out of the moving van and landed on the ground, on one knee with her hand on the ground. She stared breathlessly at the ground in shock then heard footsteps, terrified she froze.

"Woah! Are you okay there little dudette?" A male, childish voice asked. A tiny gasp escaped May's mouth and then, she had no idea why she did this, wether it was out of fear, or nervousness, or, hunger, thirst, being tortured or deprived of sleep, all of the above, but... She passed out.

"Mikey! You scared her!" Donnie scolded as he got onto the ground next to Mikey.

"Hey D, is there something different about her?" Mikey asked having no clue who it was because he couldn't see her face.

"I don't know, it could be that she's a mutant!" Donnie yelled.

"Would you keep it down? Someone's going to hear you, just wake her up and ask her where that van was headed and where it came from." Leo commanded and Donnie moved the little girl over noticing all of her cuts them looking them over while Mikey stared at her in shock.

"Um... D... You seeing this?" Mikey asked not taking his eyes off of her for a second.

"Yes. The Kraang tortured the poor thing." Donnie answered taking no notice to her face or identity.

"No. I mean..." Mikey grabbed Donnie's head and turned it towards her face causing Donnie to freeze unable to say anything. "It's her..." Mikey whispered. "Guys, you really need to see this..."

"What is it now Mikey?" Leo asked not wanting to turn around but doing it anyways.

"Yeah, what stupid thing do we have to look at now?" Raph asked turning around and instantly freezing. "May..." Donnie shook his head and let all of his thoughts return.

"We gotta get her back to the lair, now guys." Donnie said realizing how many cuts and bruises and burns she had.

"I'll get her." Raph quickly picked her up and began to run with his brothers back to the lair. They soon got to a manhole cover and they jumped down as soon as Leo pulled it off. They ran into the lair and brought her into Donnie's lab.

...

May woke up but refused to open her eyes for fear of everything being a dream. She then realized she wasn't freezing and opened her eyes to see she was on the couch, in the lair, with a blanket on her. She quickly sat up and noticed her arms and legs were wrapped in bandages.

"I look like a mummy." May mumbled with a small smile. "Let's see how this dream goes." May knew it had to be a dream she was going to wake up any minute in that torture chamber with Harmony... Wasn't she? She heard footsteps and quickly looked up to see Donnie standing there, staring at her with a small smile full of happiness and concern. "D-Donnie?" May began to tremble, Donnie looked at her worriedly and tried to walk over to her slowly. "No. This isn't real. I'm going to wake up, any minute now, I'll be back in that torture chamber." She whispered. Donnie walked over to her while holding his hands out to somehow calm her down.

"May it's ok. It's ok I promise." Donnie whispered as May shut her eyes while holding and shaking her head.

"No. This isn't real, you aren't real. I'm still going to be tortured with Harmony." May whimpered then wrapped her arms around each other as Donnie got down on one knee in front of her.

"May, it is real, you were able to escape, we found you. You're safe." Donnie reached out and put his hand on May's shoulder making her freeze and stare up at him.

"D-Donnie?" May whimpered as a tear slowly made its way down her cheek. May let herself jump up and hug him tightly and let her tears finally go though she was relieved to finally be back in his arms.

"Shh. It's ok. It's ok. I'm right here..." Donnie soothed while rubbing her back. "You're safe." They let go of each other but May stayed in Donnie's lap and he continued to rub her back gently. May leaned her head on his plastron and couldn't stop crying. She had been so scared without them, all the times she wanted to cry came out now and Donnie knew that was the reason too. He didn't know how to help her until, he got an idea. He began to softly hum a tune and then let himself quietly sing. (By the way, this song is safe and sound by Taylor Swift, the best version, in my opinion is the male cover by Me vs. gravity go check it out.)

_I remember tears streaming down your face,_

_When I said I'd never let you go,_

May looked up at him and sniffled. Was he actually singing to her? Well it made sense she had heard him humming before but that felt like ages ago.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light,_

_I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone',_

_But all that's dead and gone and past,_

_Tonight,_

Donnie was actually kinda good at singing, though for some reason he sounded a little like Pinky from 'Pinky and the brain'. (Lol) May knew that song, she had heard it before but she couldn't remember where. She smiled up at him sadly as he sang to her.

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be all right,_

_No one can hurt you now,_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound,_

Donnie looked down at May and saw she wasn't crying anymore though her tear stains were very visible. He wiped her eyes with a small smile then continued to sing.

_Don't you dare look out your window,_

_Darling everything's on fire,_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on,_

_Hold on,_

_To this,_

_Lullaby,_

_Even when the music's gone,_

_Gone,_

May yawned and rubbed her eyes, then again noticed all the bandages wrapped around her arms. She sighed sadly as she tried to push away all of the memories of the mutagenic experiments done to her.

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be all right,_

_No one can hurt you now,_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound,_

Instead of doing the 'ooh's and 'aah's Donnie just softly hummed causing May to _almost_ fall asleep, she kept herself awake though. May was tired, too tired to try and hide it.

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down,_

_You'll be all right,_

_No one can hurt you now,_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound,_

As Donnie began to hum again, he looked down at May and saw that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and laid her back on the couch, then put the blanket over her just up a little past her shoulders. He continued to hum just incase she woke up and decided to stay there with her. She really needed him... And he needed her.

A/N: I hope you guys loved it! May is back, 'safe and sound' at home with the guys again. What about Karai? Why does she not want to be found? What will Leo say to this? Don't worry you shall soon find out! Tell me what you thought about this! Don't forget to vote on my poll! Bye!


End file.
